<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragmentation by SarahSenshii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490046">Fragmentation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSenshii/pseuds/SarahSenshii'>SarahSenshii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSenshii/pseuds/SarahSenshii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since the Black Wings was destroyed, and Daisuke Niwa, his cousin Yessenia Kagestu, and Satoshi Hikari were able to finally live normal lives, and bid farewell to their Other Selves. However, new art works are appearing in museums, seeping with Hikari magic... and something else. With this new surge of magic, Dark and Yessenia Mousy, and Krad are brought back. But how?</p><p>Makoto Kyokutou, Yessenia's best friend, has been with her through everything; from training to be a Phantom Thief, to the destruction of the Black Wings. As a priestess in training, her powers and link to the spiritual world may be the key to her friends' mystery. With ancient and evil magics coming into play, her own secrets will be revealed; and they may either be their saving grace, or the final nail in the coffin... for everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatari Satoshi/Original Character(s), Krad (D.N. Angel)/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Whispers and Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a story from my weeb-y middle school days, and it was originally done from Makoto's perspective. However, I recently found the original story, and started falling in love with the characters again. Nearly 15 years later, and with a better grasp on story construction, I thought it'd be fun to re-write the story from a third person narrative! But there are some characters that may need context, so here we go...</p><p> </p><p>For those of you who haven’t  read the recent chapters of the D.N.Angel manga, Fukami Hikari and Taize Niwa are Satoshi’s and Daisuke’s ancestors.</p><p> </p><p>Yessenia Mousy and Kagetsu were one of my best friend's characters. Yessenia Kagestu was named after Yessenia Mousy; that's why they have the same name.</p><p>Makoto is my brain child and shameless self-insert, but what anime fan hasn't done that in their anime-loving career? I've changed her look and story juuuuust a smidge, but she's still the same overall!</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this blast from the past with me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fragmentation</p><p>A D.N.Angel Fanction</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prologue</p><p> </p><p>            There is no such thing as a clean break. When something is broken, it will, more often than not, shatter and break into fragments. Such was the case in the destruction of the Hikari artwork, the Black Wings.</p><p>            Two thieves, Taize Niwa and Rize Kagetsu, cousins within the same clan, were tasked to capture and seal the Black Wings, the Hikari clan’s ultimate and most powerful living masterpiece. That night, Fukami Hikari and, according to accounts from both family’s relations over the years, an unknown assistant, were in the middle of the life breathing ceremony, when the Phantom Theives struck. However, something went terribly wrong during the heist. The Hikari magic recoiled, destroying the Black Wings and sending the fragments into the very hearts… no, the very souls of both the Hikari’s and Niwa’s; Thus, giving birth to Dark and Yessenia Mousy, and Krad. It is unknown what happened with the Hikari assistant, or if they were affected by the incident. They ran away from the scene, from what Taize later recounted.</p><p>            After over three hundred years of turmoil and unrest between the two families, it all came to an end when Daisuke Niwa, Dark’s vessel, Yassenia Kagetsu, Yessenia Mousy’s vessel, and Satoshi Hikari, Krad’s vessel, worked together to destroy the Black Wings once more, and finally bid farewell to their Other Selves. It’s been three years since then, and the young teens were able to live normal lives, at last. Or so they thought…</p><p>            New artworks have started to appear in the museums. Pieces that emanate the vaguest scent of Hikari magic… with something more sinister entangled with it. An ancient magic is at play again, threatening the peace that was desperately coveted for so long, and bringing forth new players, new desires…  and obsessions. History has a way of repeating itself, and a young woman, Makoto Kyokutou, a long-time friend of Yessenia, is about to find herself in the middle of the centuries old tragedy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>Whispers and Feelings</p><p> </p><p>            Makoto woke up with an uneasy feeling that morning, and couldn’t put her finger on as to why. She hated that; the notion that something was wrong but didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was because it was her first day as a first year in high school? Yeah, maybe that was it, she thought. As cliché as it was. Something in her gut told her that just wasn’t it, but she just let it drift away into an afterthought.</p><p>            She went to the bathroom to start her day and, after a steaming shower, looked at herself in the mirror, and pouted. She had bright green eyes and white, layered hair that was short and cropped into a bob at the top, and long at the bottom, coming almost down to her ankles. It was hard to manage, but there really wasn’t much she could do except put it into a low ponytail, or braid it to keep it out of her way. She tried to cut it before, but it seemed to grow back to its obnoxious length within a month. She gave up in frustration, and decided to roll with it.</p><p>           “It’s going to be another long year of stares and questions, isn’t it?” She asked as if it were her reflection’s fault. How many times was she going to have to tell the story?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                         ~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>             It had been three years since it happened, the incident. She couldn’t remember much, and that’s what bothered her the most. It was just days after Yessenia, her best friend since first grade, and her cousin, Daisuke, had returned home from their battle with the Black Wings, and she was anxiously waiting for more details. Yessenia had promised her that she’d call that day. She had gotten tired of waiting around the house and had already done her chores around the family temple… twice. Her fidgeting was driving her mother crazy, so she booted her outside.</p><p>            She was eyeing the phone on the kitchen counter as her nervous steps made a rut in the grass. She was half tempted to call Yessenia herself, but didn’t want to be pushy and impatient. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone finally screamed to life in the receiver. She was about to run up the porch steps when something hit her hard in the back, sending her flying forward. She remembered the pain like her chest was about to collapse on itself. She remembered the world turning black.</p><p>          Makoto vaguely remembered waking up in her father’s arms. Her mother was crying, and calling out to her, but she felt like she was underwater, and her mother was trying to speak to her from the surface. Her chest felt like it was on fire, and her lungs ached for air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“What happened?” she croaked. Her throat felt like she had swallowed knives.</p>
  <p>“Oh honey, thank God! Thank God we made it in time!” her mother sobbed, taking Makoto’s hands and kissing her fingers.</p>
  <p>“Makoto,” her father said, his voice nearly in a whisper from choking back tears. He paused, taking a deep breath to compose himself before he continued. “You were attacked… You were attacked by a demon.”</p>
  <p>“A demon?” Makoto winced as she took in a breath. “But how did it get on temple grounds? Where did it go?”</p>
</blockquote><p>         Her parents looked at each other. Then her mother spoke, “Honey… this was a possession unlike we’ve ever seen before. It was so powerful. We tried to exorcise it, but it was killing you in the process. We… we had to seal it inside of you.”</p><p>The realization, the true horror of it all permeated through her being, like the pain settling in her bones. “What… you <em>what?</em>”</p><p>Her father held her tighter, hushed her softly. “We’ll show you. Come.”</p><p>          He cradled her against his chest, stood, and slowly started walking towards the house, Makoto’s mother on his heels. He carried her to the bathroom, and faced the mirror. She gingerly turned her head, gasped, then painfully wriggled out of her father’s grasp to get a better look at herself. Her black shoulder length hair was now snow white, and nearly dragging on the floor. Her chocolate brown eyes where now a bright green, like emeralds.</p><p>          She noticed a searing pain on her back like a sunburn, and turned her back to the mirror to peer over her shoulder to see what it was. Sprawling nearly shoulder to shoulder on her back, was a large, ugly blistering mess of a burn mark. It looked like she had had wings, but they were set ablaze and melted off her back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“The entry mark,” her father explained. “It hit you square in the back from wherever the hell it came from. It was so violent, so powerful,” her father trailed off, swallowing tears.</p>
  <p>“<em>Too </em>powerful,” her mother continued softly. “We did everything in our power to expel it from you, but… but it was like it was taking your soul with it. We did the only other thing we could think of to keep you with us… we’re so sorry, Makoto.”</p>
</blockquote><p>         Makoto quietly turned back around to face herself, leaning on the counter for support. She looked like a completely different person; and, somewhere deep inside, she knew she was. Her legs felt like they were going to give out on her; her stomach started to turn. Her nerves finally reaching their limit, she ran to the toilet and threw up. Her parents rushed to her side, holding back her hair, and rubbing her shoulders. When the stomach spasms stopped, she burst into tears crying, screaming.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You’re still our daughter, Makoto,” her mother cried, pulling her baby to her chest. “Nothing will change that. <em>Nothing</em> will <em>ever</em> change that.”</p>
  <p>“Mom, <em>look at me</em>!” Makoto sobbed, tucking herself under her mother’s neck to get closer. “What are we going to do? What is everyone going to say? What am I going to do with myself now? I can’t become a priestess anymore… I’m tainted… <em>tainted!</em>”</p>
  <p>“Makoto,” her father cupped her face in his hands, gently lifting her face to make her look at him. His grey eyes were smokey and concentrated, trying to be strong for her sake. “You are <em>still Makoto</em> <em>Kyokutou</em>. Whatever may happen is up to the gods, now. We may very well find a way to rid you of this demon, and you can continue forward as a priestess. Whatever cards we are delt, there’s a destiny waiting for you. There’s a higher purpose to this.”</p>
  <p> “‘A higher purpose’,” Makoto laughed wryly. “What higher purpose can there be for a demon- bound human?”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>                                                                                                    ~*~</p><p> </p><p>           Sixteen years-old and she’s been trying to figure that out ever since. She obviously hadn’t told the truth of her appearance. She grew tired with coming up with a new story every year, so paraphrased it to intense trauma. Of course, there came the prying questions of what <em>happened</em>, but she either turned them down politely, or (in most cases) gave them a death glare which shut them up pretty quick. There was no in between.</p><p>           Luckily, however, she knew she wouldn’t be toughing out the new school year alone. Yessenia would be in her class. They both went to different junior highs on opposite sides of the city after middle school, but would try to get together, call, and even write when they had the chance. And from the excited phone call she received the night before, she would finally meet the infamous Dasiuke Niwa, and even Satoshi Hikari, formally Hiwatari. It would be more than interesting to meet the infamous former Black and White Wings, and learn what life has been like for them post… well everything.</p><p>           She had gotten into her new uniform with red plaid pants, with a white button up and, a red tie and blazer with the Azumano High School emblem, and looked at herself in the mirror once more when she heard her mother knock on the door frame.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Well don’t you look dapper, sir,” her mom joked.</p>
  <p>“Har, har,” Makoto said rolling her eyes, but chuckling despite herself. “It’s not my fault I’m taller than the average girl, and the skirts are too short for me. And, to top it all off, from what Yessenia told me, I’m just a little shorter than Niwa and Hikari, and they’ve really sprouted over the years apparently. Making me the Lady Gandalf amongst Hobbits.”</p>
  <p>Her mother laughed. “You can thank your father for those lovely, long legs of yours. Thankfully the school was understanding about the situation, but you may be running in to the same…<em> situation</em>, again this year.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, don’t even get me <em>started</em>,” Makoto groaned. “‘Oh, Makoto’s so <em>handsome</em>! Oh, he’s so mysterious!’ or, my personal favorite… the <em>realization: </em>‘Makoto, you’re a <em>girl?’”</em></p>
  <p>“And you still end up getting <em>tons </em>of love letters,” her mom giggled while helping Makoto straighten her blazer.</p>
  <p> “I’m not judging,” Makoto continued. “In fact, it’s flattering; but, it’s still a little embarrassing, nonetheless.”</p>
  <p>“Well, even then, here’s to a smooth year of new friends, and experiences,” her mother said wrapping her arms around her daughter’s shoulders, and giving her a peck on the cheek.</p>
  <p>“Yep. Here, here.”</p>
</blockquote><p>          When she went down stairs, her father was sitting at the kitchen table with his calligraphy set, and his daily cup of green tea. He was working on making sacred sutures, holding his sleeve carefully with one hand, and delicately writing the spell with the other. Ever since she was little, she always loved watching him work on them. His movements were so effortless and smooth. She waited to greet him until he was done with the one he was working on so not to break his concentration.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Good morning, papa,” she said giving him a hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek.</p>
  <p>“Well, good morning, Makoto,” he replied jovially. “Ready for your first day of High School?”</p>
  <p>“Ready as I’ll ever be. At least I’ll have Yessenia with me this year. <em>And </em>I’ll be meeting her friends.”</p>
  <p>“Ah, yes, Niwa and Hikari, right? The former Black and White Wings?” He gave her an inquisitive look as he continued to work. “All that magic business is done for good, isn’t it? I don’t want you getting mixed up into any of it.”</p>
  <p>“Yes, it’s done, papa. And I’m glad of it. I couldn’t even begin to imagine what they were going through. Especially Hikari. I think he got the short end of the stick in the whole thing. But, I’m eager to see how they’ve been faring all these years. Yessenia said that they’ve all changed a great deal, and for the better.”</p>
  <p>“Well, that’s good, that’s good. I bet you all will be great friends.”</p>
  <p>“I hope so,” Makoto said smiling as her mother handed her lunch to her. She was about to leave, when she thought harder on her bad feeling. “Papa,” she said turning back. “May I take some sutures with me? I have a feeling something is going to happen today, and I’d rather be prepared than not.”</p>
  <p>He stopped and looked up at her, a little surprised. “A bad feeling, eh? Did you have any visions last night?”</p>
  <p>“No,” she admitted. “I just feel like something is wrong, and I don’t know what. And, to answer the inevitable, <em>no </em>it’s <em>not </em>‘first-day-of-school jitters’; it’s an honest to the gods <em>bad feeling</em>.”</p>
</blockquote><p>         He stared at her a moment. He knew that out of the rest of the family, Makoto’s senses had always been more heightened than the rest of theirs; especially after her incident all those years ago. Her piercing green eyes stared back into his. She was serious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Give her the sutures, papa,” a little voice said from the top of the stairs.</p>
</blockquote><p>         Ami, the youngest at four years-old, tottered down the stairs with her favorite large stuffed rabbit in tow. She sluggishly made her way to Makoto and hugged her legs, rubbing her eyes sleepily. “I have a bad feeling, too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Ami, you too?” Makoto asked picking up her baby sister for a good morning hug. Ami nodded and tucked her head under Makoto’s chin. “Something scary is going to happen today.”</p>
</blockquote><p>         Their father was actually surprised by this. He knew Ami’s spiritual powers were still growing, but she often surprised them with a premonition or two, even at such a young age. Maybe this was serious. “Well, if both of you are having a feeling, then it must be right.” He reached into his sleeve, pulled out a small handful of sutures, and slipped them into Makoto’s satchel with a reassuring tap. “I’ll take a look in the sacred fire today; see what we can see.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Thanks, papa,” Makoto replied, relieved, and giving him another kiss on the cheek. She set Ami down with a hard kiss on the cheek, making her laugh. “And <em>you </em>have a good day, too, Li’le Missy.”</p>
  <p>“You, too, Big Missy!”</p>
</blockquote><p>          And with that, she left; feeling a little more relaxed and prepared for the what the day was going to bring.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                   ~*~</p><p> </p><p>          Yessenia had been pacing back and forth in the kitchen braiding her long blonde hair as she was trying to figure out if she was forgetting anything, before she went to meet Daisuke at the station. She had tried to leave three times already, but forgot one thing or another, and had to turn back, getting distracted and adding other things to her bag that she might need for the first day back. Something was making her antsy, forgetful. <em>Something</em> was wrong <em>somewhere </em>but she couldn’t think of it might be. She hated that. She wondered if Makoto was sensing the same thing. With her enate spiritual power as a shrine maiden, she was pretty in tune with the world and what maybe going on. She’d ask her later.</p><p>         She did one last sweep around the house to double check her triple check, and was about to <em>officially </em>leave, when something spoke. It was soft. So soft, Yessenia wasn’t sure if she had heard right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Yessenia?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She spun around with a gasp. It couldn’t be, could it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hello?” She called out hesitantly.</p>
</blockquote><p>There was no reply but the wind rustling the curtains.</p><p>She listened harder for something, anything. She wasn’t going crazy, was she? She shook her head. “Nah… it can’t be.”</p><p>And she left.</p><p>          She walked briskly down the side walk, hoping that getting her blood pumping would dull down her nerves. It had been three years. <em>Three years</em>. All the Hikari artworks were captured and sealed away.</p><p>The Cultural Reform was stopped.</p><p>The Black Wings was destroyed.</p><p>Dark, Yessenia, and Krad were<em> gone</em>.</p><p><em>Everything was over</em>. It had to be. What would be the purpose for them coming back, anyway?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hey, Yessy!” A voice called out.</p>
</blockquote><p>Now she knew she heard that voice.</p><p>Her cousin Daisuke Niwa was arriving at the steps of the train just as she was, his spikey red hair bobbing in the breeze as he jogged up to her. He was smiling, albeit slightly out of breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Oh, hey, Dai.”</p>
  <p>He noticed her lack of enthusiasm, and stopped. “Hey, are you alright? You look worried about something. Are you nervous about your first day of High School?”</p>
  <p>“Um… I’m not sure, actually,” she admitted. “I’ll tell you on the way.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                        ~*~</p><p> </p><p>         Satoshi Hikari was sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee and eating his breakfast while reading the newspaper. He enjoyed the early morning quiet, with no one but himself to talk to, or not. Especially since Krad was finally out of the picture. No taunting whispers, no maliciously ripping his way into being from the inside out. He was himself, and only himself; and he was more grateful for that than he could put into words, or not, which he chose with every blissful sip of coffee and turn of a page.</p><p>         After the Black Wings was destroyed, it took him a while to relax. The whole year-and-a- half afterwards, to be more precise. He would wake from nightmares, certain that the whole thing was a dream, that he was still under the watchful eye of his Other Self, that he still had a job to do.</p><p>          As the summer days after school went on, he realized hour by hour, day by day, that he was <em>free. Finally, free. </em>He told himself he was going to start doing everything he put off because he felt obligated to fulfil the Hikari legacy. No more Phantom Thief chasing. No more elaborate schemes to carry on the family name. Being the praised “child genius” with a degree, and the youngest Azumano Police Chief (now retired) also brought on their own troubles and burdens which he gladly shed off as soon as his role in the story was done. He was determined to live the life that was stolen from him at such a young age. This would be his second go round in High School, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he was excited. For the first time in his sixteen years of life, he was looking forward to going to school, and getting to be an actual teenager.</p><p>         He looked at his watch, and noticed it was almost time to go. As he closed the newspaper, an article on the back page caught his eye:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Breathtaking New Artworks at the Azumano Museum</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Are Incredibly Life-like!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         He took a closer look at the picture and squinted. It was large statue of an angel wrapped in flowing cloth and reaching for something unknown in the air. The detail certainly was impeccable, and the technique looked difficult. Something about the style seemed familiar, but wasn’t sure why. Maybe he’d go check it out soon, and ask Daisuke and Yessenia to come along, as well.</p><p>         That was another thing he greatly appreciated… having real friends. For years, he felt like he couldn’t be attached to anything, people, hobbies or otherwise; else Krad would literally rip it to shreds, without so much as a bat of an eye. At fourteen years of age, he felt he’d sold his heart and soul to what he was born into. His only mission in life was to end the blasted curse that was his family name, and to maybe, finally live a normal life. Daisuke and Yessenia, though they had their opposing roles to play against his, felt his pain and knew he couldn’t help it. They were there for him during and after; and for that, he was also grateful.</p><p>         He decided not to take his chauffer today. He knew he’d make it to the station by the skin of his teeth; but, one of the things he also wanted to try was <em>not </em>being punctual for once, and challenging the clock. He looked at his watch again, grinned, and started to run. He was going to make it just in time. He’d be lying if he said the adrenaline rush wasn’t fun.</p><p>         He ran down the side walk, passing through the little town, restaurants and shops. He turned a corner and down an alleyway. He knew the city like the back of his hand, and all the short cuts he could take to get to the station. He wondered with bittersweet nostalgia if some of these routes were what Dark took on many of his narrow escapes from the police. He chuckled to himself, imagining he was a Phantom Thief, then shrugged it off as he cantered into a sprint. He wasn’t going to think of Phantom Thieves today, or ever again, for that matter.</p><p>        The next turn should lead him to the town square, and from there, it should be a straight shot to the station. He’d make it with a minute to spare. That is, he thought so until he turned the corner, and ran straight into someone. Hard. Satchels, papers, and his glasses were sent flying.</p><p>         He rubbed his head, and looked up to see a young man with long white hair rubbing his forehead, as well. He noticed, upon further inspection, that the boy was wearing the same school uniform he was. Upon even further inspection, and slight embarrassment, he noticed the light curvature of breasts in the slightly baggy, white button-up shirt. The boy wasn’t a boy at all, but a girl in the boy’s uniform; and when she looked up at him, she had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen.</p><p>         The bell for the 7:30 train tolled. The last call was made. The train left, leaving the two staring at each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                       ~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Makoto was rubbing her head, hissing in a breath through her teeth. She looked up and noticed a young man holding his head as well and staring at her in surprise. He was handsome and lanky, but had a slightly built frame as all young men do. Soft blue hair settled around his temples, and dark blue eyes were watching her. She smiled, a little embarrassed that she didn’t see him coming. She looked around at the paper carnage, and noticed a pair of glasses hidden under some paper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“In a rush there, bud?” She asked, handing him the glasses. She noticed that he was wearing the same school uniform and smiled. “Hey, you’re going to Azumano High School, too?”</p>
  <p>The boy shyly took the glasses from her and smiled back. “Yeah, I am.” He looked around at the mess, and sheepishly continued, “I’m really sorry about this. I was… testing a new short cut.”</p>
  <p>“Nah, it’s fine,” Makoto laughed in reply, as she started picking up papers and putting them back in her bag. She looked up at the clock in the middle of the square, and winced. “But looks like we’re going to be late. You wouldn’t, by <em>any </em>chance, have a short cut to get to school on time? I’d hate to make a bad impression on my first day.”</p>
  <p>“As a matter of fact, I do,” the boy replied, buckling up his satchel once more and settling it back on his shoulders. He reached out a hand to help her up. “Come on. If we go now, we can make it.”</p>
  <p>She smiled as she took his hand and hopped up. “Lead the way then, <em>mon capitan</em>.”</p>
</blockquote><p>         They took off in a sprint as soon as she got on her feet. She stayed a few paces behind him, letting him lead the way. He was fast, but she was able to keep up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“The fastest route is to go through down town,” the boy said through a breath. “Are you okay with a bit of an obstacle course?”</p>
  <p>“I’m always up for a challenge,” Makoto replied. “Bring it on.”</p>
</blockquote><p>          They took the main street passing the town homes and cafes, the savory smells wafting past them as they wove their way through the crowds. They raced down a side street that lead to the water-side restaurants. As they ran, Makoto couldn’t help but look out at the bay with the little fishing boats speckled across the water. She breathed in the warm, salty air. She loved this little town and all it’s whimsical wonder. And she loved that she was getting to have a bit on an adventure on her first of school.<br/>         “By the way,” the boy said, interrupting her thoughts. “On top of running into you, I rudely forgot to introduce myself. I’m Hikari. Satoshi Hikari.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hikari?” She ran a little harder to match pace with the boy and run next to him. “You wouldn’t happen to know a Yessenia Kagetsu, would you?”</p>
  <p>He took a surprised sideways glace at her as they ran through the opening of the bridge. “Yeah, I do. She’s a dear friend of mine.”</p>
  <p>Makoto beamed. She couldn’t believe her luck!  “She’s my best friend! I’m Makoto Kyokutou. She’s told me about you!”</p>
  <p>His eyes widened a bit, then he squinted with a judging look. “How much exactly?”</p>
</blockquote><p>         She gave him a reassuring nudge with her elbow and winked. “Don’t worry, nothing I couldn’t handle, and nothing you should worry about.” She saw him staring suspiciously from the corner of her eye, and continued. “Besides, I’m pretty well versed in the world of magic. Nothing really surprises me, anymore.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>She heard him let out a soft sigh of relief. “Well, alright, then,” he replied with a smile. “It’s not like it matters that you know, anyway. It’s all over, now.”</p>
</blockquote><p>As soon as they ran across the bridge, they saw more kids in the school uniform. That reminded him…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“By the way,” Satoshi continued as he slowed down to a jog. “Why are you wearing the boy’s uniform?”</p>
  <p>“Oh, you can tell I’m a girl?” Makoto asked in surprise.</p>
  <p>“Do you not <em>want </em>people to know?” He blushed as he remembered earlier.</p>
  <p>“No, no, I’m so glad! You’re probably the first one in my school career that could tell! You see, I’m pretty tall for a girl, and the skirts are a wee bit too short; so… yeah, you can see where the issue is,” she laughed as they ran up to the front gate of the school. “But luckily I have special permission from the school to wear the hoys’ uniform. The thing is, I was lucky enough for <em>you </em>to recognize that I was a girl. I’m more worried about <em>everyone else</em>.”</p>
  <p>“A recurring issue, huh?”</p>
  <p>“Recurring, consistent, and annoying, indeed.”</p>
  <p>He laughed as they walked through the gate. “Well, here’s to a better year for you.”</p>
</blockquote><p>         As they were making their way across the court yard, Makoto heard a distant scream, and a rush of feet behind them that got louder by the second. She turned around just in time for Yessenia to jump up into her arms for a hug. They screamed in delight as Makoto spun her around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Well, lookie here! A handsome young man! Let me proclaim my <em>undying love to you!</em>” Yessenia wailed, tossing her head back dramatically when Makoto set her down.</p>
  <p>“Oh, look! I tiny young maiden in need of rescuing!” Makoto replied back lowering Yessenia into a dip.</p>
  <p>“Hey, watch it with the short comments, missy! My <em>God</em>, it’s so good to see you!” Yessenia squealed, jumping up and hugging Makoto again. “You haven’t changed a bit!”<br/>“Neither have you! It’s going to be a blast going to school with you again!”</p>
  <p>Yessenia did a double take when she saw Satoshi. “Oh, you two have met?”</p>
</blockquote><p>Makoto and Satoshi looked at each other and snickered, moving their bangs off to the side to reveal the already purple welts on their heads.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You can say we… <em>ran into each other </em>on the way to school,” Satoshi replied.</p>
  <p>Yessenia burst out laughing. “So <em>suave</em>, yet <em>so </em>cliché!”</p>
  <p>“Hey, Yessy, wait for me!” A voice called out from around the corner.</p>
</blockquote><p>          They all turned to see that the front gate was about to close, but a young boy with spikey red hair slipped through just before in closed, nearly getting his blazer caught in the lock, and the teacher monitoring the gate yelling at him. He spun around a couple of times to clumsily bow and apologize before finally reaching the trio. He bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath, then looked up and glowered at Yessenia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You… you ran off without me!” the boy said through wheezes.</p>
  <p>“Oh… sorry, Dai,” Yessenia said apologetically, and rubbing his back to soothe him. “I just got excited because I saw Makoto run by.”</p>
  <p>Daisuke looked up in surprise, then beamed. “Oh, you’re Kyokutou? I’ve heard so much about you! It’s so nice to finally meet Yessenia’s best friend!” He held out his hand and continued. “I hope we become good friends, as well!”</p>
  <p>“And I you, Niwa,” Makoto replied shaking his hand. With that, they all turned and started walking up the steps of the school.</p>
</blockquote><p>          Makoto was, admittedly, a bit nervous to walk through those doors, but felt better when she felt Yessenia hook an arm with hers as she chattered away to Daisuke. She couldn’t help but sneak a glance over at Hikari who happened to be sneaking a glance as well, and gave her a soft smile, which she gladly returned, then looked forward. The bad feeling that seemed to be haunting her all morning seemed to leave itself at the door, allowing herself to embrace a giddiness she hadn’t felt in a long, long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. History Repeating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was some confusion with having two Yessenia's. Yessenia Kagetsu was named after Yessenia Mousy. They call Kagetsu "Yessy" for short, and Mousy by her full name. It'll put this into context in the next chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>History Repeating</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Makoto’s father sat at the kitchen table in thought long after Makoto had left, and his wife, Reiko, had taken Ami to school. He had finished his tea, and he was left in the peaceful quiet of the temple, their home, but his thoughts were racing. The fact the both Makoto and Ami were sensing something off bothered him. There was nothing unusual about the day, nothing out of the ordinary that seemed to pose a threat. However, the most unsuspecting and seemingly normal days were the ones that caught you off guard, and were the most dangerous. Well, <em>he</em> wasn’t going to be caught off guard; not with his daughters at stake.</p>
<p>            He walked outside into the warm air, and through Makoto’s garden with all its savory smelling herbs and wonderfully pungent flowers. He smiled at how well everything was growing. Makoto was doing a wonderful job with keeping the temple grounds well-groomed and put together; but it made him sad that she wasn’t able to do what she wanted the most… to become a full-fledged priestess. She could refine her powers, and practice all she wanted, even become more powerful, but with no reward in her efforts. She would never be able to reach her full potential until they could dispel the demon from her. And that was something he and Reiko prayed and searched for every day, often into the wee hours of the night. Of course, they never told her that. They didn’t want to make her worry or feel guilty. They were the ones that sealed the demon inside of her; they were the ones who were going to free her from it.</p>
<p>            He walked into the small temple, went to the square shaped fire pit and lit the fire into a roar, and sat down to pray.</p>
<p>            “Holy fire,” he began, his voice low but lightly echoing in the wooden room. “Spirits, hear my prayer. My daughters have sensed something I cannot. Please, guide my mind and allow me to see what is to come!”</p>
<p>The fire pulsed in reply, sending a surge of power through the room, through him, and sent him into a trance.</p>
<p>            It was inky blackness for a moment. Then he noticed something was falling from above. Snow? No… feathers. Black and white feathers. Further into the dark, he made out three figures. Two boys, and a girl. One of the boys had spiked, red hair and was standing with the girl, who was short and had long blonde hair. He looked closer, and realized that the girl was Yessenia. He had hardly recognized her, since he had seen her two years ago. The other boy was further away, back turned from the others. He was tall with light blue hair, a pair of glasses swung idly in this hand.</p>
<p>            Suddenly there was a gust of wind, and the feathers seemed to separate by color, and surrounded the three. Black feathers engulfed Yessenia and her friend, and white for the other boy. When the gale settled, the children were replaced by three completely different people. Yessenia had become a tall young woman with strawberry blond hair that came down well past her waist. The red-haired boy was replaced with a towering young man with dark, dark amethyst hair; a mischievous smile curving his lips. The other young man was just as tall, and almost identical in looks to the dark-haired fellow, but with long blonde hair that, even with it being held back in a ponytail, almost dragged to the floor; a golden cross was clamped at the end of the lock and glittered in the dark as it was tossed about in the torrent.</p>
<p>            Something white caught his eye just beyond the trio, but it was hazy and blurred like a ghost and he couldn’t quite make it out. He opened his spirit out more into the fire’s spell to send him deeper and get a better look, and to his shock…</p>
<p>            “Makoto!”</p>
<p>She didn’t respond. She was facing the three, but her eyes were glazed over, and stared out past them, even past him towards something unknown. Her hair was out of it’s long pony tail and billowing in the wind, the cropped shorter layer fluttering about her face. Suddenly, out of the pitch black behind her, a pair of shadowy hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders and waist, and before her father could even call out, yanked her into the void.</p>
<p>            “Nasuke? Nasuke!”</p>
<p>            He awoke from the trance with a gasp, sweat beading and rolling down his face. The spirits had released him from his trance, and left the fire as crinkling embers. Reiko was by his side, shaking him awake. “Nasuke, the vision was taking you too far and you were calling out in your trance,” she continued. “Are you alright? What did you see?”</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I saw Yessenia in the vision standing with two young men, but… but they transformed,” he replied quietly, wiping his sweat with his sleeve.</p>
  <p>“Transformed? You mean… <em>they </em>are coming back?”</p>
  <p>“Yes, all three of them. I don’t know how, but they are. But… there’s something else.”</p>
  <p>“I don’t like the sound of that.”</p>
  <p>“Makoto was there, but… she seemed like she was under a spell herself… and something dragged her into the darkness.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, God…”</p>
  <p>“I don’t know how she’s connected to all of this… but she is, whether we like it or not.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         The day went on pretty much like Makoto thought it would. Lots of stares and whispers that rattled her nerves; lots of girls giggling and taking shy sideways glances that got her embarrassed; but luckily, she was able to laugh off the frustration with Yessenia throughout the day, and settle into the rhythm of being a High School First Year. However, the first day of the school year also meant members from all the clubs were out and about trying to find new bright-eyed recruits to join their clubs for the upcoming year. By the time lunch rolled around, Makoto had her arms and bag full of flyers, and she had them laid out in front of her in the grass as she, Yessenia, Niwa, and Hikari ate their lunch in the court yard.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You know you didn’t <em>have </em>to take <em>every </em>flyer someone handed to you, right?” Yessenia laughed through a bite of her sandwich. “That there <em>is </em>such a thing as saying ‘no’?”</p>
  <p>“I know, but it’s hard to say ‘no’ when they’re so hopeful and earnest,” Makoto complained shuffling through the papers. “And all these actually sound like a lot of fun, but I don’t see myself being invested with them <em>all year</em>, y’know? What about you, Niwa? What are you going for?”</p>
  <p>Niwa blushed, embarrassed that he was mid-chew. “W-well, I really enjoy painting and sketching, so I usually always go for the art club. But my girlfriend, Riku, has been trying to convince me to join lacrosse, so I may go try out for the team; but it’s encouraged that we try to be a part of as many activities as we can, so I may do both.”</p>
  <p>“Both, huh?” Makoto repeated more to herself than in reply. “Well, what about you, Yessenia? Hikari?”</p>
  <p>“<em>Well</em>, I’ve been trying to learn the guitar, so I thought it’d be fun to join the music club and refine my skills a bit,” Yessenia replied.</p>
  <p>“And I’ve...,” Hikari paused and blushed slightly. “I’ve never joined a club before. I spent most of my time reading and researching in the library; but I’ve decided I’m going to join the art club, and get to painting again.”</p>
</blockquote><p>         “Good for you, Satoshi!” Yessenia beamed. “I haven’t seen you paint or draw since… well, you know.”</p>
<p>            Hikari smiled softly. “I was ashamed. Ashamed of what my family had done. Ashamed that so many lives fell victim to their ‘art’ just so they could play god. I felt like I had to atone for what they did by not creating anymore; that I didn’t deserve to create.” He looked down at his hands. “But then I realized… just like Krad wasn’t me, I’m not my ancestors. I can still create; I can still do what I love, and not breathe life into it because I can. Doing this will be my way of defying what my ancestors thought I should be.”</p>
<p>            Makoto smiled. “That’s lovely, Hikari. Defiance in creation. That has a nice poetic ring to it.”</p>
<p>            “I think so, too,” he said smiling back.</p>
<p>            “You know, you guys are making the art club sound more and more appealing by the minute. I think I’ll join!” Makoto said shuffling through the pile to find the flier.</p>
<p>A small, light green pamphlet caught in the middle of the mound caught her eye, and she slipped it out. “Oh, a gardening club!”</p>
<p>            “Do you like gardening, Kyokutou?” Niwa asked.</p>
<p>            “You can say I have a green thumb,” she replied finding the art club flyer and putting it in her bag with the gardening club pamphlet.</p>
<p>            “But don’t you already garden a <em>ton </em>at the shrine, anyway?” Yessenia asked. “Why garden anywhere else?”</p>
<p>            “Well, I’m good at it, why not contribute somewhere else?”</p>
<p>            “Shrine?” Hikari asked, surprised.</p>
<p>            “Oh, Makoto’s family runs a shrine just outside of town,” Yessenia replied, wrapping an arm around Makoto’s neck as she plopped down in the grass next to her.</p>
<p>            “Oh, you’re a priestess?”</p>
<p>            Yessenia froze.</p>
<p>            “Umm… in training,” Makoto said, blushing slightly. “Due to some… certain circumstances, I’m not able to become a full-fledged priestess, yet. But I can still train and refine what I can do. In the meantime, I keep up with the garden while I train.” She internally shook off the pain of what could have been, and gave him a wrinkle-nosed smile. “I told you that I was well versed in magic.”</p>
<p>            “Impressive! Well, I’ll have to come by and have you read my fortune, then.”</p>
<p>            She laughed. “I’d love that!”</p>
<p>At that moment, the bell for the end of break rung out, and as they started walking to class, Makoto threw the rest of the fliers in the trash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            As the classes went on, Yessenia took worried glances at Makoto, and felt stupid. <em>Me and my big mouth</em>, she thought. It was an accident, and she knew Makoto knew that; and Satoshi obviously didn’t know, and she knew Makoto knew that, too. But that still didn’t negate the fact that Makoto got hurt. She’d make it up to her later.</p>
<p>Yessenia knew everything that happened, and helped… well, at least <em>tried </em>to help Makoto through all the motions in any way she could. She remembered seeing her for the first time after the possession, and didn’t even recognize her. The girl sitting on her windowsill and glowering out the glass wasn’t the dark haired, brown eyed girl she grew up with; she looked ethereal like something out of a fairytale. She remembered having that initial thought, but then realized the poor thing probably didn’t even recognize herself, and it broke her heart. All she could do was reassure her that she was still her family no matter what she looked like, that she was still her Makoto, that she still loved her. Trying to help her to understand that was one thing; trying to get her to understand that her life wasn’t over because she couldn’t be a priestess anymore, and to help her love herself again… well, that was another feat altogether.</p>
<p>She tried to help her fill the void with other things. She talked her into taking martial arts with her, which Makoto thoroughly enjoyed more than she thought she would, and has continued classes since then; they took art classes together; they even took a sewing class, which… neither of them was good at it. Anything to keep Makoto’s hands busy, anything to mend and calm her heart, anything to make her feel she had options. It took a while, but the pay off was worth it. Seeing her best friend smile again was worth it.</p>
<p> It’s been three years and Makoto has taken great strides in coming to terms with everything; but she knew it hurt just as much as the moment her dream was snatched from her. She couldn’t imagine that pain.</p>
<p>             “Yessy?”</p>
<p>            Daisuke had snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked around to see that class had let out for the day and she looked up to see that she and Daisuke were two of a handful of kids left in the room talking. Even Makoto was gone. She must have gone off to go check out the clubs. Daisuke was sitting in the desk in front of her and leaning over the back of the chair to get her attention. “Oh, hey. Sorry, I must have zoned out.”</p>
<p>            “I’ll say,” he replied. “You looked like you were thinking a million things at the same time. I was asking you about this morning. You ran off after Kyokutou and never finished what you were saying. You said you heard something?”</p>
<p>            “Oh… yeah, that.” She sat for a moment trying to find a good way to start. “Daisuke… have you ever had moments where you felt like Dark was still with you? That sometimes you could’ve <em>sworn </em>you heard his voice?”</p>
<p>            Daisuke sat back, folding his arms in thought. “Hmm… there are moments where I’ll slip up on something, and I’ll find myself waiting for him to tease me. <em>‘Daisuke, you’re such a klutz!’ </em>Or <em>‘Wow, what a smooth criminal <strong>you </strong>are!’” </em>He stopped and chuckled to himself, but then looked sad. “Sometimes I’ll be working on a painting, and feel like Dark is watching over my shoulder, like he used to. I always liked it when he did; the notion a Phantom Thief was admiring my work. I will admit, I think about him all the time and get lonely. But… I’ve come to terms that he’s gone. Why? Did something happen?”</p>
<p>            “I’m not altogether sure,” Yessenia replied quietly, leaning over the desk, and folding her hands. “This morning as I was leaving, I… Daisuke, I <em>swear</em> I heard Yessenia call out to me. It was really soft… like really, <em>really</em> quiet like she was whispering across the room to me, but I heard her. I don’t know how, but I did.”</p>
<p>            Daisuke’s eyes widened, his arms unfolded and slipped to his sides. “What? Yessenia, that’s impossible. The Black Wings was…”</p>
<p>            “I know,” Yessenia interrupted curtly. “It’s literally impossible that they could be back. But her voice was unmistakable. And I’ve had a bad feeling all morning.”</p>
<p>            “What? You too?”</p>
<p>            “Wait, <em>you’ve </em>been feeling anxious?”</p>
<p>            “Ever since I woke up this morning.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment. This was weird. It was more than weird. Too weird to be a coincidence. Yessenia shot up from her chair and grabbed Daisuke’s wrist, dragging him out of his seat.</p>
<p>            “Whoa! Where are we going?” Daisuke asked, tripping over the leg of a chair.</p>
<p>            “We’re going to find Makoto. If there’s anybody that can get to the root of a bad feeling, it’s her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Makoto had gone to visit the gardening club first. She couldn’t help but smile at their reaction when they saw her walk into the room. It was the usual “oh my goodness, this person looks unreal” faces, but mixed with the excitement of having a new member. It made her feel special and wanted, even if they were gawking at her appearance. They gave her a tour of the garden, showed her their schedules, and the harvesting calendar. There were some vegetables she’s always wanted to work with, and the little flower garden stole her heart; hydrangeas, lavender, peonies, and, her personal favorite, newly planted rose bushes. The buds were just about to peek out of their little green bases, and she was so excited to tend to them and watch them bloom.</p>
<p>            After some blushing, flustered good-byes from her new friends, she started making her way to the art room. As her mind trailed through the events of the day, she couldn’t help but be mentally dragged back to the lunch-time conversation. She felt a little flutter of bitterness, but shook it off with a deep breath and a bounce in her step. She knew Yessenia was just trying to brag on her and didn’t realize it was going to head in the direction it did. And, of course, Hikari didn’t know. She didn’t <em>want </em>him to know, and she couldn’t blame him for a hurt he didn’t inflict. And she didn’t want to be mad at him. Their adventure this morning was more than a little fun, especially getting to see the smile that seemed to be so elusive in Yessenia’s stories. She shook her head when she felt her face flush.</p>
<p>
  <em>Get ahold of yourself, Makoto. It’s only the first day. </em>
</p>
<p>            When she walked in to the room, students were walking around looking at the art projects from previous years. She, of course, started getting stares and whispers as she made her way through the gallery.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, my god! Look at this guy that just came in!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s Kyokutou from One A! Can you believe he’s an underclassman with <strong>those</strong> looks? He looks like a third year, <strong>at least!</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looks like a poser to me with that white hair. Bet he’s standoffish, too.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed as she stopped to look up at a painting that was hanging above the window. It was a large oil painting of a skull on a pedestal with a red rose sprouting from an eye socket and resting on a bed of petals.</p>
<p>            “Rather symbolic, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>            She turned to see Hikari looking up at the painting with her. The whispers were turned up to eleven.</p>
<p>            <em>Oh my <strong>god, </strong>it’s Hikari! I didn’t think he’d join a club this year!</em></p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>    He’s a first year, too?<br/>   They actually look pretty good together. Is it weird that I’m jealous already?</em>
  </p>
  <p>“From death springs forth life. I like that notion,” he continued. He peeked over his shoulder at the groups of kids who blushed and looked away. “Boy, you weren’t kidding,” he whispered, slightly leaning sideways towards her. “They’re all staring like owls and gossip like hens.”</p>
  <p>Makoto chuckled softly. “I should be pretty used to it by now, but each year is different. Thanks for the save,” she whispered back, lightly elbowing him in the arm.</p>
</blockquote><p>         At that moment a teacher walked into the room. “Hello, class! I’m Mr. Hinabe, the club supervisor. Welcome and thank you for choosing the art club! The president of the art club wasn’t able to attend today’s meeting due to some important family business, so I’ll be leading in her stead, today. Everyone, please have a seat.” He continued as the students shuffled to their chairs, “Many see art as ‘just a hobby’ or a frivolous waste of time. However, art is truly capturing a moment, and redefining it in your own way. But, sometimes, you’ll only <em>have a moment</em> to capture whatever it is you want to draw, which is why sketching is good practice for any beginner, and even seasoned artists. We’re going to do just that, starting with a timed sketching exercise. Everyone grab an easel and a large sheet of paper, set up in a wide circle, and we’ll get started.”</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“So,” Hikari said as he set up his easel next to Makoto and settled on his stool. “What kind of medium do you like to work with, Kyokutou?”</p>
  <p>“I like to doodle and sketch, but I mostly work with watercolors,” she replied setting her pencil in the ridges at the bottom of the easel. “What about you?”</p>
  <p>“I love drawing, but I like working with oil and acrylic paints the most,” he replied with a soft smile. “There’s something almost intimate in mixing the colors yourself, and the different tools you get to use to create the effects in the paint you want. I think working on the fine details of a painting are my favorite part.”</p>
  <p>“That sounds intriguing,” she replied, smiling at his sincerity. “I hope we get to learn something like that here.” She watched as the teacher entered in the middle of the circle and do a double take when he saw her. She knew where this was going. “Bet you ten bucks he’s going to need a model.”</p>
  <p>“Bet you another ten bucks it’s going to be you,” Hikari teased looking ahead and trying to keep a smile from playing on the corner of his lips.</p>
  <p>“Now for this exercise, we’re going to need a model,” Mr. Hinabe said, projecting his voice as he walked around the circle. He pointed to Makoto, “You there. Would you model for us?”</p>
  <p>
    <em>Goddammit. </em>
  </p>
  <p>“Sure,” Makoto replied with a smile. She looked at Hikari and rolled her eyes. She heard him coughing to stifle his chuckling as she walked in to the middle of the circle.</p>
  <p>“And your name, Mister…?”</p>
  <p>“<em>Miss</em>, actually, Kyokutou. Makoto Kyokutou.”</p>
</blockquote><p>There was a soft murmur in the room, along with a couple of prolonged <em>what</em>’s and <em>oh man</em>’s upon her gender reveal.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Oh,” the teacher replied, embarrassed.</p>
  <p>“Don’t worry, sir; I get it all the time.”</p>
  <p>“Oh… w-well, in that case, <em>Miss</em> Kyokutou, thank you for volunteering. Now, class, Kyokutou here will be striking poses for you to sketch, but <em>I </em>will be <em>timing </em>you. The sketch doesn’t need to be perfect, nor does it have to be super detailed. Just sketch as much as you can in the allotted time. Kyokutou, you can do whatever pose you want, just be sure it’s a something you’d be comfortable in for a long time. Once you pose, I’ll start the time.”</p>
  <p>“Ah, okay,” Makoto replied.</p>
</blockquote><p>          She thought for a moment. She wanted to give them a challenge. She remembered some of the feet positions from when she took ballet when she was little, and put her feet into <em>fifth position</em>, bringing her right foot forward and parallel to her left, lifted her arms above her head, and lifted her chin slightly. There was another soft murmur.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Very good,” the teacher smiled. “You have one minute. Pencils ready, and… go!”</p>
</blockquote><p>          The time went from one minute, to thirty seconds, to ten seconds with her changing poses in between. She could hear the soft hurried scrapes of pencils and feel all their eyes glancing up at her for reference. She could see Hikari from her peripheral vision, and was curious how she looked in his eyes.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“And… time!” Mr. Hinabe called out. “Kyokutou, would you like to walk around and see what your peers came up with?”</p>
</blockquote><p>Makoto nodded, and started with the student closest to her, wanting to save Hikari for last for both as a surprise for herself, and to tease him by making him wait a bit for laughing at her. It was neat getting to see everyone’s styles. Some were very obviously just starting out as artists, but they all showed potential. When she finally came up on Hikari, she was taken aback. His sketches were beautifully intricate, even the ten second piece captured her semblance, right down to her pony tail hanging down.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hikari, these are beautiful!” Makoto exclaimed. “And to think these were done is such a short amount of time!”</p>
  <p>“Hikari?” Mr. Hinabe asked. “Ah, I’ve heard a lot about you, young man. I can’t wait to see what you come up with in the future!”</p>
  <p>“Thank you, sir,” Hikari said with a nod.</p>
  <p>“Now class,” the teacher continued. “These sketches will be one of many pieces you all will put in your portfolio that we will show off in the Cultural Festival in a couple of months. Each week in between now and then, we will be practicing with different mediums and studying various styles of art via different projects I will be assigning you, which we will all combine to create a gallery for the festival as well! Speaking of which, your first task for the club is to go to a museum and research some art styles you’d be interested in trying out during club meetings. With that, we’ll go ahead and wrap up today’s meeting! I can’t wait to see you all progress as artists!”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The sun burned a bright orange against the late afternoon sky as the last of students trickled out of the school to head home. Makoto still felt the irritating flutter of the odd feeling from that morning in the pit of her stomach, but nothing had happened all day. Maybe it really was just first-day-of-school jitter, just blown out of proportion? She shrugged it off once more as she and Hikari strolled down the front steps of the school.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I think I’m really going to enjoy this club,” Makoto said stretching her arms up and cradling the back of her neck in her hands. “But I’m not quite sure where to start on the research. There’s so much I want to do!”</p>
  <p>“Well, I was reading the paper this morning, and there are some new works at the Azumano museum,” Hikari replied. “I was thinking about checking them out. Would you want to grab Yessenia and Daisuke and go now?”</p>
  <p>“Sure!” Makoto felt the soft <em>buzz </em>of her phone in her bag and pulled it out. It was a message from Yessenia.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Yessy: Hey, could you meet up with Daisuke and me? There’s something we have to talk about.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Speak of the devil,” Makoto said. She texted back:</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Me: Meet Hikari and me at the Azumano museum, and we can talk there : )</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>                                      Yessy: K. Meet you there in ten</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“They’re going to meet us there,” Makoto said, putting her phone away.</p>
  <p>“Perfect! Shall we?” Hikari asked, readjusting his satchel on his shoulder.</p>
  <p>“Lead the way, <em>mon capitan.</em>”</p>
</blockquote><p>          As they walked along, they chatted about their lives, and what they wanted out of the school year. Makoto talked about her family and their little temple tucked at the top of a hill on the other side of town. Hikari talked about his past, and how he got to the point where he was now. Makoto listened intently to everything. The late nights as a police chief and hunting down Dark and Yessenia. The burden his adopted father placed on him. The curse of the Hikari’s as a whole. Krad.</p>
<p>         The way he described his Other Self was worse than what Yessenia had described, and made her shudder. Manipulative, sly, possessive, evil. But she looked at the young man walking confidently next to her and talking about his future plans, and could tell that he was worlds away from the caged bird he used to be. He seemed to be thriving, and even though she didn’t know the boy he was before, she was happy for him.</p>
<p>         As they walked up to the museum, Makoto suddenly felt a jolt like something had shocked her, and gasped. The anxious feeling was spidering its way up her stomach. Something was here.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Kyokutou?” Hikari had made it halfway up the steps when he noticed she wasn’t following him. “Are you alright?”</p>
  <p>“Hm? Oh… yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just winded from the walk,” she lied. “I’ll be fine once we go inside.” She followed him in, but kept her guard.</p>
</blockquote><p>          The cool air hit them as they made their way into the lobby and the cozy atmosphere of the museum enveloped them. People were making their way around the galleries and stopping in front of paintings. Young artists were sitting on benches people watching and sketching the statues scattered around the museum floor. They decided to make their way through each gallery one at a time, and commented on the pieces as they went along.</p>
<p>          Makoto was having a wonderful time, but couldn’t help but feel on edge. She monitored the crowds as they walked along, hoping that maybe she’d spot something, anything to confirm whatever the hell was going on. The suspense of an impending something made her feel like she was in a thriller, that something was going to make itself known any minute. But nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing seemed to be wrong, and ironically that was irritating her.</p>
<p>When they finally made it to the last exhibit, they noticed it was a lot more crowded than the rest of the galleries. People were flowing in and out of the entrance hall and buzzing about the new additions to the museum.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>They were all so beautiful!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I can’t believe the amount of detail the artists put into everything! Simply amazing!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>They’re all so realistic, too!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>That last one took my breath away!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Makoto eyed the entrance and squinted. She pinpointed the source of the feeling to somewhere in the exhibit. There was definitely a presence there.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“This was the exhibit I was telling you about, Kyokutou. Want to go in?” Hikari asked.</p>
  <p>“Sure,” Makoto replied, smiling as he lead the way, but gritted her teeth as they walked under the arch way into the exhibit hall. The feeling washed over her like an oil slick, and she prepared for the worst. She was so concentrated that she didn’t feel her phone buzzing in her bag.</p>
</blockquote><p>         As soon as they walked in, they gasped. Large paintings spread the entire length of each of the walls. Knights in armor, angels with lyres sitting on billowing clouds, landscapes; it seemed that whomever the artist was wanted to paint anything and everything, so long as they could put in as much detail as they could.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Oh, my gosh,” Makoto breathed. “They all look like photographs.”</p>
</blockquote><p>Hikari didn’t respond, but nodded in agreement. Makoto noticed that he looked like he had something on his mind, and wondered if he could feel something was amiss, too. They came to a small grotto in the corner of the room where a large crowd had massed around a large statue, and were talking quietly to each other.</p>
<p>            <em>My <strong>God</strong>, will you just look at all that detail!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>            She looks like one of those street performers that pretend to be statues! Are you sure this isn’t a side show of sorts?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            Her hair literally looks like it’s flowing in the wind!</em>
</p>
<p>When Makoto and Hikari finally managed to find a good spot to settle themselves in and were finally able to observe the statue more closely the gasped once again. Not in awestruck wonder, but in pure, unadulterated fear.</p>
<p>            The angel that towered over the crowd was indeed beautiful with her hair and linens flowing in an invisible breeze, wings outstretched, and a delicate hand reaching up towards the unknown. But, emanating from the statue was an immense amount of magic unlike the two had ever felt before. She was simply saturated with power.</p>
<p>            Makoto felt that whatever had been incubating in her core all day had grown claws and had its icy grip in her. Her hair was standing on end, and her whole body was just bristling as the angel’s magic clashed against her own. As she stared at the statue, she realized that there wasn’t just magic seeping from the statue, but something else, something more potent. The weight of despair, of anger, of fear. Then she heard it…</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Release… me! Release… me!</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>“<em>Makoto!”</em></p>
</blockquote><p>She turned suddenly when someone grabbed her wrist. Yessenia was standing next to her, breathless and irritation wrinkling her face.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I’ve called you a <em>million times! </em>What the hell have you been…” Yessenia stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the statue. Her eyes widened. “Oh, God… oh, my God.”</p>
  <p>“Y-Yessy, are you feeling this?” Niwa whispered, his voice quivering as he tried to swallow his fear.</p>
  <p>“Feeling it? It’s practically <em>screaming </em>to be noticed.”</p>
  <p>“So, you guys can sense this, too,” Hikari said quietly, breaking his silence. His hands were clenched at his sides in white-knuckled fists, trying to hide their trembling.</p>
</blockquote><p>         Thank goodness she wasn’t the only one feeling this. The weight of the angel’s presence was affecting them, too. But was she the only one who could hear it?</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Kyokutou, are you alright? You’re crying,” Hikari asked, setting a hand on her shoulder.</p>
</blockquote><p>Makoto looked at him, blinked, then realized tears were streaming down her face.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Wait a minute… Kyokutou, can <em>you </em>feel this?”</p>
  <p>Makoto wiped away the tears and looked back up at the statue. “I can. It’s like Yessenia said, it <em>wants</em> to be heard.”</p>
  <p>“‘Wants’?” Niwa asked. “You say that like it’s alive.”</p>
  <p>“<em>It is</em>,” Makoto replied. “It’s sad, and scared, and just… <em>furious.</em> And the worst part… it knows we can sense it. <em>We</em> <em>specifically.”</em></p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pulse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>Pulse</p><p> </p><p>      The four stood frozen amongst the crowd of museum goers staring at the statue. Yessenia couldn’t understand it. How could this thing possibly hold this much power? More importantly, how <em>the hell</em> was this thing <em>alive? </em>As she studied the statue, she realized that something about the magic was familiar.<em> Too </em>familiar.</p><p>She grabbed Satoshi by the wrist, and yanked him down to her level. “We need to talk outside. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>They wove through the crowd, Yessenia nearly bulldozing people out of her way with Hikari stumbling behind her, and Makoto and Daisuke just barely keeping up. She found one of the small court yards visitors would use for picnics, quickly swung open the door, shoved Hikari outside, and briskly shut the door behind them.</p><p>“Yessenia, what the hell was that about?” Satoshi huffed as he straightened himself up.</p><p>She was still facing the door, fists clenched on the frame, and staring at her reflection in the glass. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke, “You know, I could ask you just about the same damn thing, Satoshi.” She turned to him, her sepia eyes flashing in the late afternoon sun giving them a nearly red hue. “Would you <em>kindly</em> explain to everyone why that… that <em>thing</em> has <em>your </em>magic coming from it?”</p><p>Satoshi startled back. “Ye-Yessenia, I…”</p><p>“<em>What. You<strong> what?</strong></em>”</p><p>“Yessenia, it wasn’t me. That’s not my work!”</p><p>“Not your work? <em>Not your work?</em>” She started towards him and was raising her fist when Makoto swept in, and blocked her path.</p><p>“Yessenia, wait. He’s right.,” she said calmly, her green eyes soft, cool and focused. It reminded Yessenia a lot of the way she looked and spoke her to calm her down when they were children.</p><p>“Makoto, you can sense it, too, don’t you? Probably more so than the rest of us.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“<em>Then you know what this means</em>. If he’s creating living art works, then it means that everything could start all over again.” she paused and glared at Satoshi over Makoto’s shoulder. “And I do mean <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>“Yessenia, listen to me,” Makoto said setting her hands on her shoulders. “There <em>is </em>Hikari magic emanating from the statue, but… it’s not from <em>our </em>Hikari.”</p><p>There was a soft gasp from everyone. The wind was caught in the four-walled courtyard, causing a small hurricane of flower petals to pluck themselves from the branches of the tree nestled in the far corner. Another Hikari? But how?</p><p>Yessenia shook her head to find her train of thought once more before she spoke, “Makoto… I’ve told you before. Satoshi is the last of the Hikari’s. Even if we hadn’t destroyed the Black Wings back then, the Hikari blood line would’ve ended with him; So… there’s no possible way.”</p><p>“That may have been the case, but the fact of the matter is that’s what I’m sensing. The aura of the statue’s magic is different in comparison to our Hikari.”</p><p>“What do you mean by ‘aura’, Kyokutou?” Daisuke chimed in curiously.</p><p>“Well, an aura is sort of like a fingerprint for anyone who is able to cast magic,” Makoto explained as she leaned on the pillar of the overhang. “If one were to cast a spell, a little bit of themselves would be left behind. For example, if Yessenia and I were to cast the same spell, the auras of each of our spells would be different. It’s the same with the statue. Whoever created that statue <em>does</em> have the aura of a Hikari, but there’s something… different about it; like it’s Hikari magic… but also not.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Satoshi asked. His whole body was tense, his eyes pensive and concentrated. Yessenia could tell he was scared, but trying not to show it.</p><p>Makoto held her chin in thought, trying to form her words. “The best way to describe it, is that it feels like one of those Russian dolls, where there’s one inside the other until you reach the smallest in the center. The Hikari magic is the outer layer, but… there’s something hiding underneath. Something evil.”</p><p>Yessenia gulped. Just what they needed, an evil, estranged Hikari descendent.</p><p>            “Dai, I think we all need to go see Aunt Emiko and Gramps,” she said turning to her cousin. “I think if there’s anyone who knows what we need to do next, it’s them.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>            The orange hue of the afternoon sun bled through the white curtains of the living room as Emiko Niwa meandered around the house doing chores and odd-end tasks. Her father, Daiki, was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his afternoon tea and reading a book; her husband, Kosuke, was at the library doing art study, and she had had Towa and Argentine dusting the artworks in the basement and checking on the strength of the seals placed on each of them to be sure they were still holding.</p><p>Things sure had been quiet since the destruction of the Black Wings three years ago. Not that she minded. She loved getting to see Daisuke be a normal teenager without the burdens of juggling school and late-night thieving; and, of course, getting to finally settle into his budding relationship with the lovely Miss Riku Harada.</p><p>To her chagrin, he also started hanging out with that Hikari kid. But, she started warming up to the idea of them being friends when she saw him and Daisuke drawing together out on Daisuke’s bedroom balcony. Their amicable chatter and comments on each other’s work warmed her heart, and the pure irony of their friendship, an artist and a former Phantom Thief, was actually pretty adorable when you thought about it.</p><p>Living a normal life as a mother and house wife wasn’t bad, either. However, she <em>did </em>find herself longing for the good old days of writing and planting warning letters from time to time. She had always loved her jovial talks with Dark as she helped him get ready for the night ahead. She was proud to be the mother of the legendary Phantom Thief, and she was proud of him like he was her own flesh and blood. And she missed him; missed him terribly. </p><p>She jumped when there was a knock on the door. “Oh, that must be Dai!” She mused as she set her dish rag down and skipped to the door.</p><p>It was Daisuke, and she was surprised to see Yessenia, Hikari, and a young man… <em>oh</em>… a <em>young woman</em> she hadn’t seen before. Quite lovely, too, with her long white hair. But her looks weren’t he only thing she noticed; she had an immense amount of spiritual power.</p><p>“Hey, honey! Welcome home! Looks like you have the usual crowd, I see,” she said happily. She peered over Daisuke’s shoulder to the girl. “And who might this be?”</p><p>“Kyokutou, ma’am. Makoto Kyokutou. A pleasure to meet you,” she replied with a shy wave and smile.</p><p>“And I you!” The initial joy of seeing everyone sifted away when she noticed the look on their faces. “Dai, honey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Aunt Emiko, Grandpa Daiki, we have a problem. We have to talk, <em>right now</em>,” Yessenia stated abrasively, shoving her way in front of Daisuke.</p><p>“Oh. Oh, okay, come on in, I’ll make some tea.”</p><p>After she made the tea and settled herself on the sofa, she took note of the air in the room. It become stagnant, cold, serious; completely different from the carefree home she had had just moments before.</p><p>“Alright, kids, tell us what’s going on,” Daiki said in his amicable grandfatherly tone.</p><p>Daisuke leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his chin on his fingers, and took a deep breath before speaking. “Grandpa, there’s an artwork at the museum… and… and it possesses an <em>intense </em>amount of magic.”</p><p>“<em>Hikari </em>magic,” Yessenia corrected. She lifted a hand when Daiki and Emiko gasped then shot a look at Hikari. “The thing is,” Yessenia continued. “Well… I think Makoto can explain it better.”</p><p>Makoto took a sip of her tea before she spoke, “Sir, ma’am, I’m a priestess in training. Therefore, I’m able to sense and see a little more than others can.”</p><p>“Ah, I see. That’s why you have such an aura about you. I think I could sense you before you kids even knocked on the door,” Daiki chided.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Makoto chuckled. “The point being, yes, it <em>is </em>indeed Hikari magic, but I can tell you, it’s not from <em>this </em>Hikari. The aura of the magic is different.”</p><p>Daiki’s eyes widended. “Do you mean to tell me…”</p><p>“There’s another Hikari out there somewhere, and they’re trying to restart what we finished,” Hikari concluded. “I don’t know how, because, as far as I know, I was the only child my mother gave birth to.”</p><p>Emiko sat back and stared at the ceiling, her tea cup resting in her lap. <em>All of that</em>. <em>All over again.</em> She missed the glory days, but she didn’t miss it that much. “Dad, what are we going to do?” she asked turning to her father.</p><p>“We need to seal it,” he replied setting his tea cup down on the table. “Dark and Yessenia Mousy aren’t here to be able to steal it. And I’ve seen it in the pictures, it’s too large to be able to bring back, anyway. Emiko and I are the only ones who would be able to seal it. The main issue that’s come to light is <em>how </em>we’re going to get in there.”</p><p>“Oh, dad, don’t you even think it,” Emiko said swatting him on the shoulder. “You <em>know</em> you’re not able to pull Phantom Thief moves, anymore.”</p><p>He pouted.</p><p>“But, if <em>we </em>aren’t able to seal it, who will?”</p><p>“I can,” Kyokutou said hesitantly, but hopefully and raising her hand lightly in the air. “I may be a priestess in training, but the ‘in training’ is more of a temporary title. It’s true I’m still learning some things, but I have the capability of a high priestess, and I’ve dealt with unruly spirits before.”</p><p>“But I’m sure you’ve never dealt with something like <em>this</em> before, young lady,” Daiki said pouring himself more tea. “Hikari artworks aren’t your run-of-the-mill spirit or demon, or run-of-the-mill art for that matter. They’re an extension of pure human emotion; a living being brought to life from the very notion of a simple brush stroke or chisel.” He stood with a grunt and a hard push to his aging knees. “Come, let me show you.”</p><p>He lead them down two flights of stairs, and to a large wooden door with a coded padlock bolted above the handle bar. Daiki punched in the code, and yanked open the door.</p><p>Kyokutou gasped a little as she stepped into the room, “Oh wow.”</p><p>“I’m sure Yessy here has told you everything; How we, the Niwa’s, stole the magical artworks of the Hikari’s, artists who were obsessed with creating living masterpieces to capitivate the world,” Daiki said leading the way through the gallery.</p><p>“And when the Niwa’s tried stealing the Black Wings, the life-breathing ceremony was interrupted; thus, giving birth to the Mousy siblings, and Krad,” Kyokutou continued.</p><p>“That’s correct. Now, tell me, Miss Kyokutou, what do you sense?”</p><p>He watched as she closed her eyes. A soft smile settling on her lips as she turned in a small circle. “They’re all asleep, but I can tell they each have their own powers and personalities, their own individual purpose for being.”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“But… if they’re all asleep, why do I sense two that are awake?”</p><p>“Oh! That must be Argentine and Towa,” Emiko explained. “Arge, Towa, would you come over here, please? We have guests!”</p><p>“Coming, Madam!”</p><p>Towa skipped her way around a corner, her purple maid uniform swaying in her bounce and Argentine right behind her, a feather duster in one hand, and his suit covered in dust.</p><p>“Oh, Master Daisuke, welcome home! Master Hikari, Lady Yessenia, always a pleasure! And… oh, my! Just who might you be?” Towa chirped, looking at Kyokutou.</p><p>“Towa, Argentine, this is Makoto Kyokutou, one of Daisuke’s new friends. She’s also a priestess in training,” Emiko explained. “Kyokutou, this is Towa, or the Eternal Guide; and Argentine, an incomplete Hikari piece, but still wonderful in his own right.”</p><p>“Amazing! You two look completely human! It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Makoto said with a bow.</p><p>Towa squealed, blushed madly, and returned the bow, “Oh, w-well, it’s-it’s <em>q-quite </em>the pleasure to m-meet <em>you, </em>too! Argentine, don’t be rude! Say ‘hi’!”</p><p>Argentine was blushing himself and quivering nervously, but stood at attention. “A-a pleasure, to be sure, ma’am. Q-quite the pleasure.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with you two?” Emiko scolded with her hands on her hips. “You’re never this bashful with strangers.”</p><p>Kyokutou let out a little yelp when something landed on her shoulder. With, the Niwa family pet and Dark’s former familiar, had been sitting on one of the nearby boxes, and came to join the fray.</p><p>“Oh, my goodness what a cutie!” Kyokutou giggled as he scurried around her neck then aggressively rubbed his head under her chin.</p><p>“With, just <em>what </em>are you doing? It’s rude to just jump on people without warning!” Daisuke exclaimed reaching for the rabbit-like creature.</p><p>With whined and clung to Kyokutou’s shirt, refusing to let go.</p><p>“Goodness gracious, you <em>all </em>are acting strange” Emiko fussed.</p><p>Daiki chuckled, “It must be that they’re attracted to her spiritual power. Creatures of magic are often attracted to people who possess it.” He walked up to Kyokutou and set a hand on her shoulder, “Kyokutou, dear… now that you’ve seen what Hikari magic can do, do you think you’ll be able to handle such a task as sealing one?”</p><p>Kyokutou looked around the room once more, studying the artworks, then looked at Argentine and Towa and smiled. “Yes, sir, I do. The statue at the museum has a soul, just like these two. It’s lost, afraid, and angry. I want to help it.”</p><p>“Wonderful, young lady, wonderful. Now the remaining question is… how do we get you in there?”</p><p>“I still have connections with the police. I can pull some strings, get myself reinstated, and get her in,” Hikari said stepping forward. “It’ll take me a few hours, but we can get this done tonight. Kyokutou, are you up for it?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Hold up, hold up” Yessenia said pacing back and forth. “They’re not just going to let you bring someone in. What’re you gonna tell them? ‘Hey this is my friend the priestess, and she needs to dispel an evil spirit from that statue?’ She needs to <em>sneak</em> in… no, no… <em>break in.</em>”</p><p>Daisuke came and stood by his cousin’s side. “I’m up for it, if you are Yessenia.”</p><p>“So, it’s settled, then,” Daiki said. “The Phantom Thieves will strike once more.”</p><p>Emiko stood a little further behind the rest, watching them discuss their plan. It felt like old times, but not in the way she had wanted. She looked to Daisuke and Yessenia and couldn’t help but still see her babies; even back then when it all started, even though it was their destiny she couldn’t help but see them as the children they were with such a burden to carry. She even mourned for Hikari. And now the cycle has started again with a new Hikari, and what’s worse, someone who didn’t need to be a part of all the trouble was inadvertently sucked into it.</p><p>She watched Kyokutou chatting and petting With resting on her chest while Towa started braiding her long ponytail, and Argentine offered her tea. She knew with the amount of spiritual power she held, she was a more than capable young woman; however, she also saw a girl with far too much set on her shoulders, already. She couldn’t possibly know what she was getting herself in to. But it was too late for that. She truly was a part of this now and, without Dark and Yessenia, possibly their only hope.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Makoto had gone home and went straight for her garden. She sat under the large cherry blossom tree that loomed over her little piece of paradise and sighed. There was so much to process in such a short amount of time, she didn’t know where to start.</p><p>The plan was that once Hikari got reinstated back into the police force, he would call everyone, and they would plan a time from there. It was about five o’clock now, and the uncertainty of the hours ahead unnerved her. But what really worried her was what all of this meant and what she was getting herself into.</p><p>Who was this unknown Hikari? What did it mean that more artworks were being created? What would happen? And more importantly, what would happen if Dark, Yessenia and Krad came back? Did that mean the Black Wings was somehow re-created? Even though she didn’t know the true purpose for which the Black Wings was made, she shuddered at the thought.  </p><p>“Ah, you’re sitting under your tree; that means you have something on your mind,” a voice said breaking her thoughts. She looked up to see her mother looking down at her. She smiled as she came to sit next her in the shade. “Come darling, tell me what’s wrong. You know you can’t hide it from me forever.”</p><p>Makoto sat stubbornly for a moment, then sighed. “You know me too well, mama,” she replied hugging her knees to her chest.</p><p>“As a mother should.”</p><p>Makoto chuckled, then was silent as she gathered her words, “So… that feeling from this morning made itself known today. I don’t think it’s my business to say, so I can’t really get into too much detail, but… mom, I may be the only one to stop it. I was all for it, at first, but now… I’m not so sure. This whole situation is just… nuts. So much is on the line, but Yessenia and the others are depending on me. I just… don’t know if I’m strong enough. That reminds me, did anything come of dad’s fire reading?”</p><p>Reiko stared at her daughter for a long moment, pixie-like and curled in a ball with her long, white ponytail coiled around itself behind her, her green eyes pleading for her guidance. She wanted so badly to tell her of her father’s vision, but didn’t want to scare her even more. She was scared for her, and as her mother, wanted to protect her more than anything; But the spirits had spoken…</p><p> Was she truly fated only to watch as her daughter ventured further into the unknown, towards the dark in Nasuke’s vision? No, she didn’t want to believe that. She <em>couldn’t </em>believe that for both Makoto’s and her own sake.</p><p>“Makoto, you may not be a priestess, but you are the most capable spiritual guide I know,” she replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>Makoto scoffed, “You’re my mom, you’re <em>supposed </em>to say stuff like that.”</p><p>“But it’s true. Your father and I are able to sense spirits and if they’re malicious or not; but <em>you’re</em> the only one in the family who’s able to <em>feel</em> what they’re feeling, to empathize with them. That type of clairvoyancy is rare and special. To truly understand a spirit and how they’re feeling is a key factor to helping them cross over. The spirits made it clear to your father that you’re meant to take part in this, that you’re strong enough. But, Makoto, please promise me one thing.” She cupped Makoto’s cheek in her palm and touched noses with her. “Promise me you’ll do your best. Promise me that <em>you’ll be safe.</em>”</p><p>Makoto smiled and rubbed noses with her before laying her head on her shoulder. “I promise, mom. And thank you. I always feel better after talking with you.”</p><p>Suddenly, Makoto’s phone started ringing. She slipped it out of her pocket and looked at the number. “Oh, it’s Hikari.”</p><p>“That’s Yessenia’s friend, right?” Reiko asked, her heart sinking slightly, but she hid her tone.</p><p>“Yeah. I have to take this. Thanks again, mom.”</p><p>And she walked away.</p><p>Reiko watched as Makoto walked out of sight and realized in the proud, heartbroken way every mother does, that her baby wasn’t a baby anymore, but a young woman. With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree. She prayed for the spirits to give Makoto strength to do her duty to her friends and to guide her down the right path. She prayed for herself for the strength to let her go.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The plan was set for midnight. Hikari had pulled the strings he needed to be reinstated back as a Commander into the police force, and made sure he was put on duty at the museum. Makoto was going to meet Yessenia and Niwa at the park, just on the outskirts of the building.</p><p>She had gone to bed early that night to <em>try</em> and rest before the mission, but couldn’t sleep a wink. She lay in bed until she was certain everyone had turned in for the night, and the whole house went quiet. She looked at her clock sitting on her bedside table. Eleven o’clock, on the dot.</p><p>She got up and went to her chest of drawers and quietly slid out the very bottom one. She felt like she had released a ghost. She reached in and pulled out her <em>miko </em>attire, a pair of red <em>hakama </em>pants and white <em>kosode </em>robe. She felt the painfully familiar ebb and flow of the pride and loss as she slipped them on. She felt like she didn’t deserve to wear it; but, at the same time, felt that it was necessary to wear the traditional garb both out of respect of her family and their duty as the shrine guardians, and even out of respect for the spirit in the angel statue. She wanted it to see her, and know she was there to help. And help she will. She took the sacred sutures her father gave her from her school bag, tucked them in her sleeve, and climbed out the window in to the night.</p><p>The evening air was muggy as Makoto made her way down the sidewalk. The moon hung lazily in the midnight blue sky giving the empty streets an ominous, hazy atmosphere. She laughed at herself and the odd sense of calm she felt, given the circumstances. <em>Breaking into a museum to seal away a malicious spirit. Sure, why not, </em>she thought. <em>A typical Monday.</em></p><p> She felt like the world had done a complete three-sixty from what it was that morning. Who could have imagined that the day would go from the annual first-day-of-school goings on, to impending disaster in a matter of hours; and it all started with a quiet morning and a bad feeling. It was just like her father always told her, “the quiet, peaceful, unassuming days were always the most dangerous.” She held onto that thought as she came upon the park, and spotted Yessenia and Niwa waiting by the water fountain.</p><p>“Ah, there you are. I was just about to text you,” Yessenia said as she turned around.</p><p>Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she was wearing a black turtleneck tank top with black pants and a half-skirt that was connected to the belt. She wore black leather cuffs with small metal tools tucked into small loops around one wrist, and a small contraption that looked like a mini grappling hook on the other. Niwa was wearing a similar outfit with a high-collar tank top with a white trim, black leather pants, and a black backpack settled on his shoulders. With was sitting on his on shoulder eating a snack when he noticed Makoto walking up, then ran to her with a squeal, jumping into her arms and cuddling under her chin again.</p><p>“Boy, that outfit brings back memories,” Makoto laughed.</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Yessenia replied doing a little spin, making the half-skirt flutter behind her. “And I could say the same thing about you, Makoto,” she continued setting a hand on her shoulder. “You look beautiful. I’m really glad you decided to dress as a <em>miko </em>for this occasion.”</p><p>The pride outweighed the pain then, and Makoto smiled in reply.</p><p>“Wow, I’ve never seen a kimono like that before,” Daisuke said. “My grandpa wears a <em>yukata </em>around the house, because his side of the family is from Japan. But I haven’t seen anything else like it. It really is pretty!”</p><p>“Thanks, Niwa. Now, how are we going to go about this?”</p><p>“We’ll be going through the back window. Cliché, but effective,” Yessenia said as she pulled a set of blueprints from her back pocket and laid them out on the ground for them to see. She dragged and tapped her fingers along the lines she marked as she spoke, “The window leads to a catwalk here. Security uses it throughout the day to have a bird’s eye view of the museum floor, but according to Satoshi, they’ve eased up on night-time security since Dark and Yessenia disappeared; So, no one uses the catwalks at night, because the handful of guards that <em>are</em> used stay on the ground level.</p><p>“Satoshi may not have been able to get you in, but it’s still useful to have a man on the inside. I gave him some sleeping powder bombs to help us knock out some guards. He’s also going to be sure the cameras are put on the fritz, and will give us the signal so to make our move. Once we get the signal, we’ll make our way to here, just above the statue. We’ll climb down, you do your ghost whisperer thing, and we’ll get out the way we came. Sound good?”</p><p>“Simple enough,” Makoto nodded. “But what if the spirit puts up a fight?”</p><p>“Grandpa gave us these rutile necklaces that absorb any backlash magic. If it attacks, we can back you up,” Daisuke replied pulling out a ring hanging from a thin silver chain from under his collar. A pair of wings made the band, and a small, red oval gem was set in between. “By the way, Kyokutou,” Daisuke continued.  “I never got a chance to say so earlier, but… thank you for doing this. You didn’t need to put yourself in the middle of this, but you’re helping us out anyway. I never imagined anything like this happening again; but now that it has, I feel like I need to be responsible and take care of it myself. But, without Dark… I’m… I’m useless. So, to make up for it, I’m going to be right behind you every step of the way.” Daisuke held out his fist to her for a fist bump.</p><p>“<em>Right </em>behind ya,” Yessenia mused, bringing her fist up next to his. “We’re <em>Three Muskateer</em>-ing this bitch.”</p><p>Makoto blushed and bashfully bumped fists with them. “Thank you for believing in me.”</p><p>Suddenly Yessenia’s phone chimmed. “Satoshi says we’re a-go.”</p><p>They made their way through the backwoods of the park until they could see the back of the museum. A guard was making his rounds around the building, shining his light back and forth along the ground and up on the walls.</p><p>“Alright, With,” Daisuke said taking him off of Makoto’s shoulder. “Do you remember the plan?”</p><p>With let out a grunt of confirmation and hopped into the bushes, following the edge of the woods until he was just ahead of the guard. Makoto watched in surprise as a soft flash of light washed out of the bushes, catching the guard’s attention, and then… another Daisuke popped his head out of the bushes!</p><p>“What on earth?” Makoto whispered.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to mention. With can transform into anything on command,” Daisuke explained. “As Dark’s familiar, he transformed in to Dark’s wings. And in situations like this, he’s perfect for a distraction.”</p><p>“Huh. Adorable <em>and </em>handy.”</p><p>“Who goes, there?” the guard called out, shining his light into the shadows. “Show yourself!”</p><p>Daisuke-With ran out from the leaves and around the corner of the building.</p><p>The guard went running after him. “Come back here, brat!”</p><p>As soon as the guard cleared the corner, Yessenia motioned to Makoto and Niwa to move out. Makoto’s heart was racing, worried that the guard would come racing back around the corner any second.</p><p>“Alright,” Yessenia whispered once they positioned themselves under the targeted window. “I’ll go up first to pick the lock and get the window open. Daisuke, you’ll bring Makoto up.”</p><p>“Got it,” Daisuke replied.</p><p>Yessenia lifted her arm with the little device attached to her cuff, aimed and pressed a small button on the side, shooting a small grappling hook that grabbed the bricks of the window ledge. With the press of another button, she catapulted up to the ledge, pulling herself up and getting to work on the lock.</p><p>“Wow,” Makoto whispered as she watched. “Yessenia would tell me all about the training you guys did and about your thieving exploits when we were growing up. It all sounded so exciting that I wanted to join you two on a heist, one day; see all that training put into action. Getting to do all of that now, it really is like getting to see a childhood dream come true, but I can’t deny that I’m a bit nervous.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Daisuke chuckled. “Your legs are shaking.”</p><p>“Okay, maybe I’m a <em>lot </em>nervous.”</p><p>“You’re going to be fine, Makoto. I promise.”</p><p>Suddenly there was a small click from above and a hissed “<em>Yes!</em>” Yessenia swung the windows out, and hopped in. “Mama’s still got it!” she whispered, waving down to them.</p><p>“Alright,” Daisuke said as he shot a grappling hook of his own to the ledge, then extended his free arm to Makoto. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. As soon as Daisuke hooked his arm around her waist, they scaled the wall in a matter of seconds, and hopped onto the ledge.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Yessenia whispered as soon as Makoto climbed over the window pane.</p><p>The museum was completely silent other than the air conditioning that flowed through the vents, and the only light they had was the security lights of the displays below. It all gave Makoto the creeps. As they rushed over the catwalk, Makoto couldn’t help but peek down at the galleries. The paintings stared lazily out into an absent audience and statues stood frozen against the darkness, posing for pictures that wouldn’t be taken that night. She wondered what it would be like if all artworks could be alive. Would it be fulfilling to them to simply give joy to those who saw them, or would they want something more like the angel statue? Maybe it was for the best that paintings were paintings, and statues were statues. The immense sorrow, the pure anger she felt from the angel with being trapped in a shell of stone was agonizing. That sort of pain couldn’t be worth it.</p><p>They were coming up on an intersection in the catwalk when Yessenia stopped abruptly and ducked, holding her arm out to the side to keep Makoto and Niwa from going further. She turned to them, eyes wide, and a finger to her lips. She pointed ahead to a guard that was making his rounds.</p><p>He had just come up from the stairwell, leading to the catwalk. He looked down at the gallery floor as he made his way along the metal trail. He turned the corner that led to the pathway just around the corner from where they were crouched. Yessenia reached into her back pocket and pulled out two small metal balls. She waited until he was halfway down the path, then tossed them. Suddenly gas sputtered out from the little capsules, enveloping the guard, and causing him to go into a coughing fit.</p><p>“Now!” Yessenia hissed.</p><p>With that, they bolted up and passed the guard.</p><p>“Will he be okay?” Makoto asked, guiltily looking back at the guard. He had stopped coughing and was passed out on the ground.</p><p>“Oh, he’ll be fine. It’s just sleeping gas,” Yessenia assured her. “I felt a little guilty the first time, too.”</p><p>“’<em>The first time’?</em>”</p><p>Makoto realized with a mix of dread and excitement that this is <em>probably </em>not going to be the last time she was going to be breaking into museums. And even though she had her fair share of banishing evil spirits, this would be her first time sealing away a living artwork. And she knew for a fact now, that it wouldn’t be her last time, either.</p><p>With an evil spirit, they were just wayward souls that couldn’t move on because of one thing or another. But if what Grandpa Daiki said was true, and that these artworks were created from raw human emotion, she wasn’t sure what she was dealing with or truly what to expect. But it was too late for insecurities and doubts, now. She had a job to do, and she was going to see it through.</p><p>“There it is,” Niwa whispered as they stopped above the statue.</p><p>From where they were standing, the statue looked like it was looking up and reaching for them. Makoto gasped as a feeling washed over her. The flutter of excitement, of recognition.</p><p><strong><em>You’re here! You came back! Please come! Please come down! </em></strong>The Angel cried.</p><p>“She knows we’re here,” Makoto said softly and holding on to her chest.</p><p>“Then let’s get to work,” Yessenia said.</p><p>She unzipped Niwa’s backpack and pulled out three harnesses. Once she got the rig and wire ready, she helped Makoto down first. Makoto kept her eyes on the statue the whole time, the sensation of anticipation and longing from the statue welling up inside of her as she inched her way down. It was so overwhelming that tears started to brim her eyes again, and she half expected the statue to spring to life and run to her. Once she helped Yessenia and Niwa down, Makoto turned to the statue.</p><p><strong><em>You came back</em></strong>, the statue said again. <strong><em>You came back to me.</em></strong></p><p>“Yes, I’ve returned,” Makoto replied, giving a low bow. “My name is Kyokutou, Makoto Kyokutou. I’m a priestess, and I’m here to help you.”</p><p>Yessenia watched as her friend spoke to the statue, and was confused. It just sounded like Makoto was having a one-sided conversation with herself. Why was Makoto the only one who could hear it? She summed it up to her being able to connect with spirits in general, but still found it odd.</p><p>“Please,” Makoto continued. “Will you show yourself to me and my friends here? We can help you better that way.”</p><p>Suddenly there was a low rushing sound like a loud sigh, and the statue started to glow. The three watched in awe as a specter emerged from the statue, lifting herself out of the stone like it was shedding its skin. Her hair and wings billowed behind it like waves as it swooped down and floated lazily side to side like a leaf in the wind before settling itself in front of Makoto.</p><p>“<em>Sister, you’ve returned to me,</em>” she said, smiling. Her eyes were empty like glass, but still filled with sorrow.</p><p>Makoto blinked. ‘<em>Sister’? </em> “Tell me,” she started.  “Why are you here? Why are you attached to this statue?”</p><p>“<em>I was… separated from the others. We were whole, once. But now we’re scattered.”</em></p><p>“‘Whole’? Do you mean to tell me that you’re just a piece of something bigger? Do you remember what you were, or how you ended up in as a statue?”</p><p>“<em>I… don’t remember... I simply wasn’t… then I was. I awoke in the statue, scared, alone. The Creator told me that we would be made whole again, one day. And she was right! You’ve come to me on your own volition! And in such a lovely form, too! How lucky you were that the Creator blessed you with such exquisite detail!” </em>the Angel floated around Makoto playfully, leaving a ghostly vapor trail in her wake.</p><p>“‘The Creator’? Please, could you tell me who that is?”</p><p>“<em>She gave you life, and you forget her so easily? You silly little thing! Don’t get uppity just because you’re beautiful!”</em></p><p>“Listen,” Makoto said moving out of the Angel’s way. “I’m not who you think I am, but I can feel your pain. I can’t imagine how lonely you’ve been all this time, but you simply cannot remain in this state. Let me help you. I can put you to sleep, and you won’t be in pain anymore.”</p><p>The Angel recoiled in surprise and hurt. Then her face contorted in anger. “<em>No… I don’t <strong>want</strong> to go to sleep… I don’t want to be alone again! Let me become one with you! Let me join you in your form, and we’ll find the others together!”</em></p><p>The rise of anger in the air sent a chill down her spine, but Makoto pulled out two sacred sutures and held it between her middle and pointer fingers of each hand. “I don’t want to have to do this my force, but I will if I must! This is your last warning, little one. Don’t make this harder on yourself!”</p><p>The Angel extended its wings and let out a guttural roar, making the whole museum tremble. “<em>Don’t make this harder on <strong>yourself!</strong>”</em></p><p>Makoto closed her eyes, drew in a breath, and braced herself as she called up the magic within her. “So be it.”</p><p>The sacred sutures began to glow as she lifted them and drew a pentagram in the air in front of her, green light tracing the shape. As soon as the spell was set, she crossed the sutures over each other in the middle of the star, and a beam of light shot out, hitting the Angel head on, and freezing her in place. The Angel screamed as the magic zapped and circulated through her. When Makoto felt like the Angel was secured, she began the spell:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sprits of the Earth and Sky, I call upon your aid! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lend me your power, allow me to be a vessel of your magic and guide this wandering soul to her resting place!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Beams of light burst from the five points of the star and into the statue. Suddenly the statue began to glow, and the lights shot back out, transforming into chains and slinging themselves around the Angel’s wings, arms, neck, and waist. Makoto continued:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wandering spirit trapped between the veil, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>return from whence you came! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be sealed in your host of stone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and enter your eternal rest!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Angel wailed as the chains tightened and started dragging her back into the statue, her tears floating bubbles in the air. Makoto couldn’t help but let out a sob herself as she felt the anguish, the pure heartbreak tearing through her as she watched the poor creature thrashing against the chains. Just as the Angel was about to go through the statue, they made eye contact, and she roared once again. There was a loud crash like glass breaking and a flash of light as the chains on the Angel’s wings broke, and she charged at Makoto. She hit the pentagram full force, sending Makoto skidding backwards.</p><p><em>“Just you wait, Sister!” </em>she snarled as she rammed her head against the spell’s barrier. “<em>You’ll become one with us! You’ll become one with us, and you’ll be <strong>painted black! We’ll all be painted black, once more!</strong></em><strong>”</strong></p><p>Makoto winced as she strained to keep her arms buckled against the weight of the Angel while focusing on the spell that kept the chains bound to her. She gasped when the Angel crashed against the barrier once again, inching her back further and causing a crack to form in the spell. It began to spider web and fracture across the pentagram, the Angel cackling manically with each blow.</p><p>Just when she felt like the spell was going to break, Makoto felt a rush of magic like fresh air in her lungs combine with hers, and the cracks started to refill. A torrent of power lashed out, and knocked the Angel back. Makoto looked to either side of herself and saw Yessenia and Niwa stationed loyally beside her with their arms out in front of them and rutiles glowing.</p><p>“We got you, Kyokutou!” Niwa called over the roar of magics clashing.</p><p>“Just keep on pushing, we’ll back you up!” Yessenia continued, giving Makoto a sideways glance and a cocky smile. Makoto nodded, and with a smile and a new found strength, took in a breath and allowed the magic to swirl and rise up within her. It accumulated in her chest, then she guided to her hands, her palms tingling as the power coursed through her veins. With another sharp breath, she shot out a rush of magic forcing the Angel back even more. The Angel gnarled and shrieked as the three continued to push her back.</p><p>With each thrust forward, Makoto noticed something faint rushing in and out of the flow of power. It felt like a startled heartbeat, or something trying to hatch. It was struggling, but there was definitely something there. And she could’ve sworn she heard voices…</p><p>
  <em>What is this? Where am I?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s going on… How are we…?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It can’t be…</em>
</p><p>Makoto chalked it up to the other artworks reacting to the sudden burst of magic. But she brushed the thought aside; she had to concentrate. Finally, the Angel had it’s back to the statue.</p><p>“This is it!” Yessenia called out. “Do it, Makoto!”</p><p>Makoto continued the spell:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“In the name of the holy spirits</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of this realm and beyond,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be sealed!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>With one last screech, the Angel melted back into the statue. A shockwave of magic exploded from the statue as the seal locked down around it, and the three thieves were thrown back and hit the wall with a hard <em>thud</em>. Makoto sat up with a hiss and rubbed her head as she looked up.</p><p>The whole museum became quiet with a hush as the air settled around them. The statue stood quiet and forlorn against the dimly lit museum, but it still emitted the soft green glow of Makoto’s magic, a last dying ember of a fire. The light dissipated like snow inch by inch over the Angel’s body, before returning to its milky marbled luster. Makoto got up and watched as the last of the magic seeped into the stone with a sigh, like a calming breath as you drift to sleep. She walked up and rested her head on the Angel’s knee, closed her eyes, and concentrated. The Angel was asleep, her soul nestled in the stone like a toddler in blankets.</p><p>“Rest now, little one,” Makoto smiled sadly. “I’ll come back and fix you one day, I promise.”</p><p>“Makoto, you powerhouse, <em>you did it!</em>” Yessenia cheered, jumping on Makoto’s back.</p><p>“That was <em>amazing,</em> Miss Kyokutou!” Niwa said dusting himself off.</p><p>“I couldn’t have done it without you two,” Makoto replied ruffling Yessenia’s hair and patting Niwa’s shoulder. “I thought I was a goner, for sure!”</p><p>Suddenly they heard a clacking sound, like someone running down the corridor, and Hikari ran out of the shadows. He was wearing a black casual suit and white button up shirt. A gold badge glistened on his left shoulder, and a baton was hooked on his hip, bouncing lazy with each step.</p><p>“Did you do it? Is it sealed?” he asked breathlessly.</p><p>Makoto was taken aback for a moment. She wasn’t expecting to see him in a suit. She shook her head lightly when she found herself blushing. “Y-yeah, she’s asleep,” she replied.</p><p>“Thank goodness,” Hikari sighed in relief. “I could feel the magic coursing through the building all the way from the security office, and I got worried.” They all looked up when there was a soft groan from the catwalk. “The guards are waking up,” he continued. “You guys better get out of here.”</p><p>“Right. We’ll go back the way we came. Let’s go!” Yessenia said running back towards the harness still hanging from the catwalk.</p><p>Makoto was about to run after her when she felt someone lightly pull her back. “Kyokutou, wait,” Hikari said. She turned to see him grasping her sleeve, his blue eyes wide like he was surprised with himself. He blushed and let go when he realized his mistake, and cleared his throat. “I… I just wanted to say… um… thank you. Thank you for helping tonight. You put a lot on the line for us.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk, Mr. “I’m-Going-To- Re- Enlist- To-The- Police- Force- For- A- Heist!” They both chuckled and stared at each other for a moment, then blushed and looked away. Suddenly she was yanked back.</p><p>“Makoto, <em>let’s go! </em>You can flirt later!” Yessenia hissed, and dragged her friend off. Makoto gave one last look over her shoulder and gave Hikari a little wave before looking ahead and escaping into the night.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It was a quarter to two in the morning when the three found With, made it back to the park, and parted ways. Since Makoto’s house was closer, she offered to let Yessenia stay with her for the rest of the night, which Yessenia gladly agreed to. The two walked in silence for a little while, both trying to process the evening’s events. It really was a great deal to take in, but to Yessenia’s surprise, Makoto seemed to be taking it well. She looked up at her friend in the dimly moonlit streets. Her white hair was lightly tousled and her face flushed from exertion, but a small smile curved her lips, and she simply exuded confidence. Yessenia couldn’t help but smile, as well.</p><p>“You look happy,” she said breaking the silence. “I don’t think I’ve seen you look like that in a long time.”</p><p>“I just… I feel so <em>alive </em>right now,” Makoto said with a sigh. “Ever since the possession, I thought I’d never be of any use. Nothing but an over glorified gardener for the temple. But now that I know I can help you guys, I’m just… I’m so happy, Yessenia.” <br/>Yessenia took in a quavering breath, swallowing back happy tears. After all this time, Makoto finally found the drive she needed. It was beautiful; her friend was beautiful. She was surprised at herself with the thought, and even more surprised when she nonchalantly took her hand, and swung it playfully back and forth as they walked. “Well, we’re going to need all the help we can get.”</p><p>The temple garden was quiet as they climbed up the wooden lattice that led up to her bedroom, quietly begging the wooden planks not to creak under their weight. Makoto let out a sigh as they pulled themselves up and over the window sill, took in the familiar smell of her room, and looked around. For some odd reason coming into her room felt different somehow, felt new and more welcoming than it did before. Then again it could possibly be the sweet relief of <em>not dying</em> and actually <em>being able</em> to come home.</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but my pajamas have been calling me for <em>hours</em>,” Makoto said rummaging through her drawers. “Would you like a pair?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah, sure,” Yessenia replied taking the shorts and t-shirt Makoto offered her. She started getting undressed but stopped when Makoto untied her <em>hakama </em>and let them drop to the floor, then shed off her <em>kosode</em> revealing her tall, pale, slender body and her broad shoulders. She looked away when she found herself blushing. She and Makoto had grown up together; they’ve changed clothes in the same room before. Hell, they’ve even taken baths together before. This wasn’t any different from any other time; why was she suddenly so embarrassed? She cleared her throat to compose herself before speaking. “So, uh… <em>Hikari</em>, huh?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>please</em>, Yessenia, I’ve literally only known the guy for less the twenty-four hours,” Makoto giggled as she slipped on a large red t-shirt and pulled her long white locks out from the collar. She sat on her bed and started braiding her hair as she continued, “I mean, I’ve always been intrigued by the stories you told me about him; so, finally getting to meet him today was kind of like getting to meet a celebrity. And well…” her cheeks turned rose pink. “And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think he was handsome. <em>But again</em>, it’s only the first day. There’d be no sense in falling for someone so quickly.”</p><p>Yessenia knew that look. She knew it too well. She saw it in Daisuke’s eyes when he was pining for Risa Harada, and now when he looks at Riku; When Dark had looked at Rika Harada all those years ago. She saw that same dewy-eyed look in her best friend’s eyes. This was the start of a budding crush; much to her mixed emotions of shock and giddiness, like what was happening with her right now with her best friend. But then, again, maybe she’s always known. No, she <em>knew</em> she’s had feelings for her, but just didn’t want to ruin what they had.</p><p><strong><em>No. </em></strong><em>This is dumb. No, this is downright <strong>stupid</strong></em>, Yessenia thought as she wriggled out of her pants. Maybe she was still on an adrenaline high; the raw emotions from fighting the Angel? Seeing Makoto truly happy for the first time in years was just adding to the mix? Yeah, that had to be it. She felt a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Yessenia, are you alright?” Makoto asked. “You’re breathing heavily, and your face is all red.”</p><p><em>Ooh, this isn’t fair. </em>This was too much. She was looking at her with those big green eyes. She was <em>so close</em>. Her hand on her shoulder was so warm. Suddenly her head started to spin, and her chest felt like it was on fire. “Makoto, I…”</p><p>A hard, bone-shaking pulse erupted through her. She fell to the floor, gasping for breath and clutching Makoto’s shirt. Yessenia remembered this. The familiar pain of something awakening, of something trying to break free.</p><p><em>What the hell? What on earth is this? </em>A familiar voice sighed as if awoken from a deep sleep. <em>Wait a… Yessy, is that you?</em></p><p>“Yessenia?” She felt one last throb before being embraced into darkness. The bitter sweet catharsis of surrender to another.</p><p>Makoto watched as her friend morphed in her arms. She became lankier, her curves more prominent, and her hair bled from a pale blonde to a soft golden-red. Yessenia Mousy jolted up suddenly with a resuscitated gasp, crimson red eyes wide and searching. When her eyes met Makoto’s, she snarled, launched forward, and grabbed Makoto’s face, slamming her backwards to the floor. “Who are you?” She demanded straddling Makoto’s stomach. “Where the hell am I, and how the<em> hell </em>was I brought back?”</p><p>“Ye-Yessenia, Yessenia, it’s <em>me! </em>It’s Makoto!” Makoto stammered as she tried prying Yessenia’s talon like nails from her cheeks.</p><p>“Don’t be absurd! You look nothing like… wait…” Yessenia bent down almost coming nose to nose with Makoto. Her eyes widened and started to gloss over with tears as she cupped Makoto’s face in her hands. “No… it can’t be… Makoto, is that <em>really you?</em>”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me.”</p><p>Yessenia sat back on her heels and pulled Makoto up. “But you… you don’t…” She stopped herself, realizing she was sounding rude.</p><p>“Look the same as before? I know, it’s weird isn’t it?” Makoto laughed softly. “It’s a long story. And what’s more, you must be <em>more</em> than a little confused about what’s going on. I’ll make us some tea and explain everything. This is going to take a while.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daisuke had started on his way home, but realized he was only a few minutes away from the Harada residence, and decided to call Riku. He was restless and couldn’t even imagine going home and falling asleep. To his surprise she was awake.</p><p>“Riku, why on earth are you awake?” He asked when she answered.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing, Mister,” she replied with his favorite playfully accusatory tone. “I was asleep for a while, but have been feeling so anxious all evening. I was actually about to call you, myself. Are you alright?”</p><p>He was quiet for a moment. He didn’t even know where to begin. “Riku, would you be okay if I came over? I really want to see you.”</p><p>“I knew there was something up. I’ll meet you in the garden.” He set off in a sprint as soon as they hung up.</p><p>He found her waiting for him with a blanket draped over her shoulders and sitting on the garden bench. She stood holding her arms to him and laughed as she wrapped him in the blanket when he scooped her up for a hug and spun her around. She did a double take when she noticed his clothes. “Daisuke, why are you wearing your Phantom Thief clothes?”</p><p>He sighed as he sat down on the bench and held her in his lap. “Riku, there’s… some really scary stuff going on. Stuff like before.”</p><p>“You mean everything you told me with the artworks?”</p><p>“Yeah… there’s a possibility that all of that… Dark, Yessenia, Krad… <em>everything </em>could happen again.” He held her tighter against his chest, and took a deep breath before asking, “Riku, would… would you still love me if I had to become a thief again?”</p><p>“Oh, Daisuke,” she said softly and turning to place a hand on his cheek. “What a thing to ask! Of course I would! Now that I know that the stealing was to protect the city and not just because, I think it’s really noble of you.”</p><p>“Would you still love me if I still became Dark?”</p><p>She pulled herself up and kissed him, and laughed when he started turning red. “Dummy, <em>you’re </em>not Dark. Even if you did turn into him again, it’d be <em>you </em>I love; not him.” Daisuke sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.” He pulled her in and kissed her forehead. “What would I do without you?” He cradled her in his arms and kissed her again. He didn’t realize it yet but, somewhere deep inside him, something startled awake; and it didn’t quite know what was happening itself….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> To be able to create something by hand is like one having their own form of magic; the combination of the materials and the skill whilst creating is complex and intimate. All lovers of art can appreciate the hours of heartfelt work and dedication. However, no one knows what it truly means to <em>be created</em>; to <em>be</em> the final product of someone’s efforts; a magnum opus.</p><p>What if said artwork had been broken? True, it could be fixed but it wouldn’t truly be the same again. But what if it were completely destroyed; the pieces scattered and lost to time, never to be seen again? One of two outcomes would occur: the first is that it could be re-created, but, once again, it wouldn’t truly be the same. There wouldn’t be the same heart due to the sadness and frustration of having to start over. The second is that it would be <em>brilliant; </em>the artist will truly have put their all in re-creating the work; it would be the <em>true</em> final work. Such was the case of the little something that was nestled in the darkness. Imagine the confusion…</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is this? I’m back? But that can’t be… where am I?</em>
</p><p>It heard distant, muffled voices from somewhere beyond. Then, with a bit of startled relief, it knew where it was. It felt safe, secure. He recognized the kind, albeit awkward presence he knew from so long ago; the familiar warmth of a friend.</p><p>“Daisuke?”</p><p>There was a flash of light, and it felt a sudden rush as it was swept forward and took its first breath of fresh air in three years.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dark Mousy blinked a few times to clear his vision, and realized three things at the same time. The first, and most important was that he was indeed back; the second was it was night time, and the third was that a shocked and rather cute young lady was blushing like mad, holding her mouth, and sitting in his lap. Then he realized who she was.</p><p>“Riku, is that you?” He mumbled sleepily, still trying to get his bearings.</p><p>“Y-yeah, it’s me,” she stuttered as she scurried from his lap to sit next to him on the bench and straighten her clothes.</p><p>“Wow, you’ve grown so much since last I’ve seen you! That reminds me… Riku… how long has it been?”</p><p>“Three years.” She watched as Dark hummed a pensive sigh and leaned back against the railing of the bench. She twiddled her thumbs before she spoke again, “Dark… you aren’t supposed to be here.”</p><p>“I know, I know you probably still hate my guts.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant! What I mean is… that is to say… you aren’t supposed to be <em>back</em>, are you? Weren’t you destroyed along with that Black Wings thing?”</p><p>Dark was quiet for a moment, the seriousness of the whole situation slowly settling in. “Yeah… yeah, you’re right. And if <em>I’m </em>back, that means that Yessenia and… <em>that guy</em> are, too.” He didn’t even want to <em>say</em> his name, let alone even <em>think </em>about <em>him. </em>He had bigger fish to fry. He closed his eyes, and reached out to his tamer, “Hey, Daisuke, you okay in there, bud?”</p><p><em>“Y-Yeah, I think so,</em>” Daisuke replied, his voice lightly echoing in his head. “<em>It’s been a minute since I’ve transformed, so I feel a little tired. But we need to get to get to the bottom of this. We’d better go talk to Grandpa.”</em></p><p>“Agreed.” He turned to the girl quietly sitting next to him looking worried. “Listen Riku, we’ve got some stuff to figure out. See you around?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, see you,” she replied. She watched as he started to run off, but then grabbed his wrist. “Dark, wait! Promise me that you’ll be safe, okay?”</p><p>Dark’s eyes widened in surprise, then smiled as he pulled his wrist back and Riku along with it so they were face to face. “Riku Harada, could it be you’re <em>actually worried </em>about me?”</p><p>“No, you idiot! It’s just… I know how serious it is that you’ve returned, and Daisuke he’s… he’s really scared. So… please… for my sake, please protect him; protect <em>each other</em>, okay?”</p><p>Dark’s heart swelled. Her heartfelt plea touched him, and he couldn’t take it anymore. With a yank, he pulled her in for a hug, and said, “Riku, you’re still a woman of my own heart. I promise, I’ll protect him.” With a quick kiss to her forehead, he ran off into the night, chuckling has Riku yelled profanities at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Satoshi had gotten home shortly after three in the morning and he was exhausted, but wired. There was so much on his mind that he wasn’t even sure if he <em>could </em>fall asleep, even if he wanted to; so, he opted to make some tea.</p><p>His tired thoughts were racing as he listened to the water fill his red tea kettle. What did all of this mean? Who was this relative that suddenly came out of nowhere? Was everything really going to start <em>all over </em>again? Was having a normal life really so much to ask for? He sighed as he set the kettle on the stove, clicked the flame to life, and then leaned against the kitchen counter.</p><p>Even before Krad came into the picture all those years ago, he longed to have a normal life. When Hiwatari Sr. took him in, it was nearly non-stop talk about who he really was, the impending greatness of his destiny as a Hikari; how he would be the one to finally bring an end to the great Dark and Yessenia Mousy, and fully obtain the power that was the Black Wings. From the very beginning, he knew that he wasn’t normal, so normalcy was all he craved, and he would fight tooth and nail if need to be to get it. And to finally have that after all these years only to potentially have it taken away was just too much, too painful; and he wasn’t afraid to allow himself a few frustrated tears to shed.</p><p> He just wanted to go to school. He just wanted to make new friends. Maybe even fall in love. With that last thought, without even realizing it, his mind had drifted to Kyokutou. He had caught the tail end of the fight with the Angel, and he had never seen anything like it; he had never seen anything like her.</p><p>He had been standing guard by the front entryway, when a tidal wave of magic coursed down the hallway, bouncing him a few inches in the air. He couldn’t stand waiting anymore, and ran through the maze of galleries to get to the new exhibit; the reverberations from the battle ahead tossed him back and forth as he ran. When he turned the corner, he froze in his tracks. Kyokutou stood firm against the screaming creature, her pentagram blazing, making her eyes gleam a brighter green than before. She wasn’t kidding when she said she was well versed in magic, but he had no idea to what extent. He almost ran to help when the Angel almost overpowered her, but stood back when Yessenia and Daisuke intervened and just watched.</p><p>He watched as determination lit across her face when she combined their power with hers and finally forced the spirit back. He watched as she stood and limped back to the statue after being thrown across the room to gently press her head against it, as if to comfort it. It was such a simple act, but it touched him, because she understood; she knew.</p><p>But what truly got him was her smile at the end of it all; he didn’t know why, but it did. The tired but victorious glint in her emerald eyes and the way they curved in an excited squint; her ear-to-ear smile as she relished in her triumph with her friends took him off guard. He grew embarrassed when he caught himself staring, and backtracked a ways down the hallway to gain his composure. <em>Of all the childish, immature things, </em>he scolded himself. <em>To become all starry-eyed like this… you hardly even <strong>know </strong>her. </em>After a few calming breaths, he made his way back to the others, only to surprise himself more when he grabbed Kyokutou’s sleeve before she left. He didn’t even know what he wanted to say, it just <em>happened</em>. But when she left and gave him that one last smile, it and everything else about that evening stayed with him and was simmering in his mind the rest of the night. <em>You’re being so <strong>stupid</strong>, </em>he thought again. <em>But still, if I were to fall in love… it would be nice if it were with her. </em></p><p>Suddenly he felt it. An excruciating pain that pulsed from deep within him. A pain he’d buried away, hoping the memory of it would simply rot away never to be felt again. He gasped as another ripped through him. He collapsed to the floor. The kettle started to scream, but he could hardly hear it over the drumming of his rapidly increasing heartbeat. Amongst the chaos ensuing around and inside of him, he felt something stir awake; no, thrash awake with a startled gasp.</p><p><em>What’s the meaning of this, </em>it snarled angrily. <em>Where am I, how did I return?</em></p><p> “No,” Satoshi whimpered. “<em>No, no, no, <strong>please, God, no</strong>!”</em></p><p>He struggled to stand, and as he hurriedly stumbled toward his bathroom, a low rumbling chuckle rolled and echoed through his head.</p><p><em>Well, well, <strong>well</strong></em>, <em>isn’t this <strong>interesting</strong></em>, the voice taunted. The words throbbed and burned with each syllable as if they were physically being prodded into him. <em>Who could have <strong>ever guessed?</strong></em></p><p>Satoshi fell before reaching the threshold of the bathroom, and had crawled the rest of the way, the cold tile giving temporary relief against his aching body and rising temperature. He grasped the counter and with the last of his strength, heaved to pull himself up. His bones popped and creaked with each movement he made as he propped himself up on the counter. But by the time he was able to look at himself in the mirror, he <em>wasn’t </em>himself anymore.</p><p>A different voice answered his questions, a different face stared back. A long dead ghost came back to haunt him. Krad stood smirking into the glass, his blonde hair tumbling over his shoulders and down his back. His golden eyes as cold and unsympathetic as a snake’s. He leaned towards his reflection, peering into the soul of the cowering boy inside him. “It’s just <em>wonderful </em>to see you again, <em>Master Satoshi</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>